


Crave

by MartellPrincess



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Non-Consensual, dark mako, submissive asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: CW: rape, non-consensual, coercionMako speaks in a lustful, barely audible mumble. “Keep quiet, Asami.” He has his finger on her mouth, as if it is an attempt to shush her, but instead his finger slowly slides down, opening her mouth by dragging her bottom lip. His mouth is slightly open. He leans in. His mouth, barely an inch from hers. Mako looks into her eyes and she looks away uncomfortably. He closes his eyes, getting even closer. Their lips touch, but he sighs, pulling away and dropping his hand. “You don’t want to cause a scene, do you?”**Fair warning, this fic is really not canon! Mako is aggressive and Asami is submissive.Plot: Mako is with Korra for the status of dating the Avatar. He still lusts after Asami, who is afraid to speak up and feel Korra’s wrath who she knows already doesn’t like her. She attempts to cling to Bolin for safety, although she might just end up in someone else’s arms instead.CW: rape, non-consensual, coercion
Relationships: Asami Sato/Tahno, Bolin/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Made For a Firebender

Asami laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was on Air Temple Island with the rest of the gang. Tenzin’s wife had urged Asami to stay on the island with them, as she worried being alone in a mansion would leave Asami feeling isolated. 

Asami now resided in the women’s side of the corridor. Not too many women lived on the island though, and with Korra living in Tenzin’s family home, Asami felt isolated regardless. She found it comical almost, as the physical distance represented how emotionally distant she felt from Team Avatar as well. 

Things around here had calmed down now that Korra and Mako had defeated Amon. Team Avatar’s days revolved around hanging out with each other, and even though Asami smiled through it, she felt like she didn’t belong. Korra was at least friendlier, due to being happy with Mako. That was definitely one good thing to come out of Mako being with her. Asami was no longer a threat, and Korra didn’t cough up any more “I’m not like other girls” commentary in an attempt to put Asami down for liking makeup. It was anti-feminist of Korra, but Asami ignored it because she knew being interested in those things didn’t make her less than. Asami always took it as Korra’s own insecurities projecting, and that theory seemed to prove true once Korra started dating Mako and stopped that commentary almost immediately. She was happy that Korra was happy. That girl had enough to deal with.

**

Somewhere along the lines Asami had fallen asleep, but she was woken by a weight shifting on her bed. As she stirred out of her haze, she realized someone had taken a seat on the side of her bed, and was now turning the lantern on. She came to when the lantern illuminated the room, revealing Mako. 

She looks at him, confused, with one eye shut as her eyes adjusted to the light. He had his broad back to her but he looked over his shoulder. His eyes were on her neck. “What’s going on?” Asami asks, her voice hoarse.

He looks away, instead looking at her desk. She had all her belongings laid out neatly. She’d managed to make this place her home quickly. 

“I miss you, Asami,” he says matter-of-factly. She’d realize later, once she was fully awake, that there was something about his tone. “You don’t talk to me anymore.”

“Yes I do.” 

“Not like you used to.” He shifts a little, turning to face her. 

She can’t bring herself to fully wake up, so she gives up his little game. “Mako, I’m tired,” she says, turning around and closing her eyes. She pulls her blanket up over her shoulder and almost immediately passes out when — 

Mako grabs her blanket and yanks, pulling it off her and revealing her body. 

“Mako!” She groans in a whisper. Her eyes remain shut as she tries to grab the blanket which is now at her knees. 

Mako smirks to himself, letting his eyes soak up the view. She’s in a pink silk nightie, as if she’d been expecting a man at her door. Asami really is the type to get all dolled up just for herself. He missed that.

From all the tossing and turning, the skirt of her already short dress was hiked up, revealing not only her thick thighs, but a little bit of her firm ass too. 

As she sits up to reach for the blanket, he rests his hand on her thigh. Now she’s fully awake, and she yanks the blanket on top of her, pushing his hand away. “What are you doing?” She speaks low, not wanting to wake up any women on this side of the corridor. She can’t imagine what they’d think of her having a man in her bed at this hour. 

Mako chuckles. “Come on, Asami. You can’t say you don’t miss me.”

“I don’t. Get out! What about Korra —“

“Oh shut up,” he rolls his eyes. “I’m sick of hearing about her.” 

He stands up. “I can’t catch a break. She’s suffocating. It’s my duty to support her while she rambles on about how hard her life is and to stand by her whenever she picks the absolute worst option any time she needs to make an Avatar Decision?”

Asami gets off the bed and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m not saying it’s easy, but this is part of the job and you’re the best one to do it. I can help you talk to her tomorrow if you need, but right now you need to go —“

He scoffs and backhands her arm away with a  _ smack _ . “I don’t want your help in that!”

Mako looks at her. Asami looks terrified, but still she shushes him and glances at the door in fear, whispering again. “Mako,  _ please _ do not cause a scene. Keep your voice down and go.” 

He’s quiet, he just stares at her. She rubs her arm where he smacked her. “Please,” she whispers again, bringing her eyes to him.

He smirks and he lets his eyes slowly trickle down her whole body. Her long, thin neck, her collarbone, her small framed shoulders. Her dark, tousled hair cascades over her shoulders and around her perky, small breasts. Her nipples poke through the thin silk. Asami uncomfortably hugs her arms around her chest. His eyes go down to her waist, The dress must be years old, because it’s a bit tight now, her thick hips filling the skirt up nicely. Her thighs...Mako inhales deeply as he looks back up at her, the same smirk on his face. “If that’s my duty, then why don’t you make this your duty?” 

Mako puts his hand on the side of her neck, pulling her close. 

“Stop it.” She glances at the door again in a panic while she pushes her forearms against his chest. 

The firebender is too strong, he doesn’t budge at all. “Keep her happy by keeping me happy, hm?”

“Are you  _ insane? _ ”

He leans in to kiss her and she pulls her head away in disgust. Mako throws her onto the bed. She stops herself from letting out a yelp. As she turns around and attempts to stand, Mako shuts off the lantern and is right behind her. He grabs her by her forearms and tosses her onto the bed again. Asami props herself onto her elbows as he yanks his scarf and green outerwear off, throwing them onto the ground until he’s just in his loose undershirt and black pants. 

Mako slides his hands under her knees and up the backs of her thighs. She scoots back, further across the bed to try and escape him, although the wall beside her bed stops her. 

Mako is grinning ear to ear as he positions himself onto the center of the bed, sitting on his heels. He yanks her by the backs of her thighs towards him. Her legs are open to him. Asami sits up and puts her hands on his wrists. “Mako,  _ don’t _ do this.”

He has a dark look in his eyes, like he’s turned on by her challenge. His hands slowly glide up to her ass and he begins to lean forward, his forehead touching hers, which causes her to pull away and lean back, lying back on her elbows once more. Mako’s long firebender hands slip under Asami’s ass and he grips, causing her to whine softly. She feels it in her throat, the fear. She tries to swallow so she doesn’t cry. This can’t be happening.

Suddenly, Mako moves fast, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her up to sit on top of his thighs. He leans forward, so his toned stomach can feel her womanhood against him. 

She attempts to sit up again, although this time it’s mostly just her core supporting her as she tries to pull the skirt of her nightie down. He laughs and grabs her wrists, lunging forward and pinning her wrists above her head. He grinds his hips inbetween her thighs. Her hair smells like cherry blossoms, it’s immediately intoxicating and he closes his eyes and breathes in deep. Her obsession with pretty. Pretty face, pretty voice, pretty body, pretty scent. It makes him want to fuck her so bad that she screams.

His wet lips drag against the side of her cheek until the two of them are eye to eye, nose to nose. 

She can feel the emotions closing up her throat, so all she can do is whisper to avoid a shaky voice. She says, in a really quiet, sweet voice, as she tries to move her pinned wrists, “I’m going to yell.”

As he looks into her eyes, Asami feels as though it’s finally clicked for him. He can’t do this. 

Mako breaks contact and tilts his head. They’re not eye to eye anymore, but now they are mouth to mouth. He chuckles, making her lips vibrate. “If you say anything, and this gets back to Korra...baby, if this comes back to her — she’s gonna skin you alive.”

Asami has tears in her eyes. “She’s my friend.”

Mako pulls himself off of her a bit so she can look at his face. “She thinks you’re a whore.” A small smile appears, “and she’s right.”

He starts kissing and sucking on her neck aggressively, almost biting her multiple times in the process. Her squeals made his dick twitch. He pushes himself back up into a sitting position, his hands on her thighs again. He begins to feel her up, and Asami pulls her skirt down again which makes him laugh. His hands go up her waist, up her ribs, then to her breasts. He squeezes and her head arches back as she moans. His hands begin to tease her nipples through the silk. She grabs his wrists and forces him off, but he only grips the freed hem of her skirt and pulls it up to reveal her bare stomach. Asami is breathing heavy, her belly button practically digging into her spine when she exhales. Her pale, untouched, unharmed skin glows under the moonlight. And would you look at that, her laced underwear matches her nightie.  _ Only Asami,  _ Mako smiles to himself. He meets her eyes. “Baby, you’re wrapped up like a gift. Silk and lace all for me.”

She’s shaking, unable to come up with a quip. He brings his head to her soft stomach, kissing and sucking her skin. He sucks her skin between his teeth and bites hard. She lets out a high-pitched moan and quickly slaps her hands to her mouth. 

Asami tries to free her legs, but Mako has her thighs locked under his biceps, while he holds her waist in place. She puts her hands on the top of Mako’s head, pushing him. He won’t budge, so she grabs him by his hair and yanks him up. “Mako,  _ enough! _ ” she whispers.

He’s unbothered, his lips trailing up her stomach, over the silk and in between her breasts. He squeezes and kisses, which brings out another uncomfortable moan. Then he sucks her collarbone. 

Asami has her hands on his shoulders, still trying to push back. It was turning Mako on this whole time, but now he’s starting to get angry. He moves the pillows her head rests on to the sides of the bed, a few of them falling off one of the edges. He grabs her by her wrists again and slams them by the sides of her head, pinning her forearms with his. 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Mako assures Asami. “The harder you make it, the harder it’s gonna be for you to walk tomorrow.”

Her green eyes are wide-eyed and innocent, piercing into him. He stares right back, challenging her. She finally averts her eyes and tilts her head. 

Mako kisses her jawline softly. He sits up and removes the weight he placed on her arms, but not before squeezing her wrists with all his strength. Asami attempts to curl up on her side, hugging her arms into her chest. He knows he hurt her enough for her to not fight back as hard from now. 

Mako’s long hands rest on her hips, slipping her underwear off with ease, although she does try to lock her legs. Mako pulls his shirt off and takes off his pants. He leans forward and grips Asami’s shoulder, pushing her into the bed aggressively so she lies flat again. She whines and keeps her sore arms close to her chest.

A few rooms down, they hear a door slide open. One of the women is now awake. Mako panics for a second before seeing Asami’s face. Her eyes are wide open, and she’s so still it seems like she isn’t breathing. It clicks — now he can really do whatever he wants and she won’t make a sound. 

He grabs his dick and guides his tip so it touches her lips as they hear the woman walk down the hall, leaving the corridor. He slides his dick up and down. Asami exhales at the sensation and he sees her hands come down to her sides, clinging the bedsheet under her.

Mako looks up, eager to see the look on her face while he touches her most sensitive parts. Her eyes are closed and she bites her bottom lip. He keeps stroking, letting his tip open up her folds every now and then. She arches her back and inhales sharply. 

Mako can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He reaches for the small of her waist and squeezes her side, rubbing himself on her a little faster. “Fuck,” he mumbles under his breath. “You’re so hot.”

At that, Asami opens her eyes and looks down. At the realization of him enjoying this, her hands release the sheets and cover her face. She begs a higher power to somehow stop this from really happening. She begins to sob quietly as Mako crawls on top of her. 

Mako tries to move her hands but she doesn’t budge. She can’t stand the thought of him looking at her face while he degrades her. “You being shy?” He chuckles. He wants to see her when he penetrates her. He knows it’ll be her first time. He tried when they were dating, but she was always so shy once he got her alone. Now, for the first time in his life, he held the power. He had the say in what they did.

One of his hands moves down to touch her folds, his middle finger touching her clit. Asami’s hands muffle her whimper. 

Suddenly, Mako and Asami hear whoever had left walking back into the hall. This time Mako doesn’t whisper. “You’re not gonna kiss me — ?”

In a panic, Asami reveals her face and meets his lips, kissing him while grabbing his arm in an attempt to get him to stop touching her. Mako brings his hand up to her face instead, cupping her cheeks. Her tears trail down her face and she looks exhausted, like she’s about to give up. It made him hard. He squeezes her face like she’s his toy, pushing her lips and cheeks out. 

He kisses her back a few times, then he brushes his teeth against her bottom lip, tugging and biting softly. He kisses her plump lips again, then tries to slip his tongue into her mouth. She doesn’t let him, so he kisses her once more and forces his way in. Asami jerks away and buries her face into his bicep beside her as the woman outside closes her bedroom door. 

“Come on, you’re already thought of as as whore. You might as well get into it,” he mumbles. She knows he’s grinning.

Asami scoffs. Mako’s dick is so hard, rubbing up against her entrance. Mako cups her face, making her look at him once again. She looks at him like she hates him. He loves it. 

He uses his thumb to wipe the few tears under her eyes. She’s not crying anymore, she’s fuming. He teases her more. “Are you gonna make me happy, baby? Are you gonna make daddy happy?”

“Fuck you,” she whispers through gritted teeth. 

“Oh ho ho,” he sneers at her sudden boldness and kisses her again as his hand trails down her body, barely noting the difference between the silk and her supple skin. He grabs his dick and positions himself. 

“Mako,” She squeezes her eyes shut and pleads once more, the tears coming back. 

Mako stops and looks at her, savoring the sight. Her face is tense, bracing for impact, full of fear. He can’t believe that this girl held a world of power over him just a few months ago, and here she was now. Slave to his desire. 

“Come on baby,” his mumble is deep in his throat. “You’ve held out on me for too long.”

One of his arms lies on top of hers to pin her down at the top of her head. She feels his body weight shift as he enters her slowly. She’s warm and wet for him. Her mouth opens up involuntarily, but he puts his free hand over it to muffle any moans. She refuses to moan and give him that satisfaction anymore. Asami digs the back of her head into the bed as her chin points to the ceiling. Mako grinds his way inside of her, getting into a steady position, inching slightly deeper. Another whimper escapes her. He feels himself wanting to unload already, but he tries to stop it, wanting to get further inside. He takes his hand off her mouth and grabs her other arm. He hovers over her lips in hopes he’ll catch her moans in his mouth. 

He thrusts with a faster, needy rhythm into her, his forearms crushing hers with his weight. Asami’s knees come up past Mako’s hips as he gets slightly further inside her. He knows he’s about to reach his peak already. It’s been so long for him and she’s so damn tight and warm. It’s like she was made for a firebender. Mako catches a small groan from her throat into his mouth that sets him on fire. They hold hands, their fingers intertwined, Asami’s from trying to withstand the pain, Mako’s from trying to withstand the pleasure. He pounds into her.

Mako lowers his face to the side of her neck, burying himself in her soft, floral hair because he can’t hold his grunts back any longer. He grunts as he pushes deep into her, his rhythm aggressive and unhinged. 

He rolls his forearm in between his grunts, letting her arm go as his body succumbs to the pleasure he has craved for so long. Asami wraps her free arm around his shoulder blade, putting her hand on the top of his shoulder. To him, it feels like a hug, but for her, she can’t take the smothering feeling of him anymore, what with his body crushing hers, her one arm pinned to the point of numbness, and now his hot breath creeping around the side of her neck, sending chills down her back. His grunts and groans vibrate against her neck. She desperately searches for air as she holds his shoulder down. He’s stronger than her, so as he grunts, his shoulder pops up with the rest of him. Her body and neck arch up, desperate for air. Her gasp for air ends with an uncontrollable moan. 

The arching and moan send him off, his groan turns into a high-pitched moan as he brings his head up. “Fuck, Asami,” he whines. 

He knows Asami has to have panicked at that, he was getting a bit loud but he couldn’t help it. He pressed his open mouth against her cheek as he continued to whine and moan. “I’m gonna — come,” he could barely get out the words. 

“Stop!” But it’s too late. He thrusts into her with as much strength as he can, forcing himself deep into her where her body isn’t ready. 

Asami feels so much unbearable pain as he releases himself, yet she can’t even cry out. It’s so much to where her cries are now silent, she has no air in her lungs. He cries out, his mouth so close to her ear even her ear stings. He stays in her and thrusts a couple more times, catching his breath, until finally letting her go. As he begins to roll over and free her, she finally rolls to her side, grabbing the pillow nearest and stuffing her face into it. Her lungs finally heave for air and she sobs, pushing the pillow deeper to muffle the noise. 

Mako on the other hand sighs like he’s just experienced pure ecstasy. He wipes his forehead from the sweat and lazilly drops his hand onto the side of her hip. He really didn’t last long at all, but he knows he can’t blame himself. Asami is too fucking sexy and he’d been wound up for months.

She moves her hip with a jerk so his arm falls off of her, between them. He looks at her curled up in a ball. He moves her lucious, black hair and kisses the back of her neck. Asami turns to him and pushes his shoulder. “Will you leave already?”

He immediately gets annoyed. “You don’t want me to spend the night?”

“Get out. Now.” She turns her back to him and hugs the pillow.  He’s frankly surprised. He assumed she’d be the type to want to cuddle all night after. He was ready to pretend to want to leave to get her to beg him to stay. Daddy’s little girl was lonely, he could see it on her face. She would get lost in thought all the time, her eyes glazing over while Bolin and Korra laughed over some story. 

Mako gets up and puts on his clothes. He grabs his scarf, eyeing the room to see if there’s any other belongings he needs to take. When he doesn’t see anything else, he faces her again. Her back is to him, she’s still curled up. He tosses the scarf on the edge of the bed and puts one hand on her hip and one hand on the side of her ribs. He kneels down on the edge of her bed and kisses the small of her waist. 

He already wants more. The countdown begins in his head, he doesn’t know how he will make it to tomorrow night when he can visit her once again. 

Mako gets up, throws his scarf over his shoulder, and pulls the blanket that had slipped off the bottom of the bed while they wrestled. He drapes it over her. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a kudos if you want me to continue!


	2. Not Done With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Bolin cuteness. No smut in this one, kids. This is the beginning of Asami’s PTSD.

Asami was on the earliest boat to Republic City the next morning. She hadn’t slept at all last night, but remained in that curled up position until well after the sun rose. She dreaded any movement, knowing she’d feel the after effects of what Mako had done. Once she finally rolled onto her back to get out of bed, the pain came to life immediately. There was the physical pain, and the pain of being able to feel wherever he’d touched her. Asami could still feel his breath on her neck, his kisses all over her. His bites. Any movement and she was reminded. She couldn’t bear it.

She didn’t let herself cry although her chin quivered. She did enough of that during, and it would take a lot of work to de-puff her eyes if she started up again. She found her car parked a couple of blocks from the dock. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed, in her own home, where she used to feel safe. 

Asami made it to the mansion and spent the entire day alone, sleeping in bed. There were points where she would wake up a bit, but she couldn’t bring herself to fully open up her eyes and stop sleeping. It’s like she was being held hostage in limbo, drifting back to sleep. 

She was finally able to force herself to wake up, using all the strength she could. She laid there for a moment, before going to the curtains she had drawn as soon as she arrived. It was night once again. 

Asami panicked, knowing the last boat to Air Temple Island would leave soon. She went to her bathroom to get ready. When she had looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror she almost screamed, thinking it was someone else and not her. The damage Mako had done was more than she thought, so much that it looked like she had a skin disease. From her neck, right under her jaw, to her chest, the bruises and bite marks didn’t end. She lifted her nightshirt to reveal her stomach. Same thing. His bites were even deeper there. 

Asami took in a deep breath and went to her vanity. She spent more time than usual on her makeup, beyond just covering the visible bruises her outfit wouldn’t be able to cover up. She wasn’t going to let Mako see her any differently than she looked when she was at her best. She wasn’t going to let him make her despise her own beauty. It was all she had of who she used to be.

As Asami drove back to the docks, she recognized her arms and shoulders were sore from fighting against Mako’s strength. On top of that, her forearms burned from the way he handled her with the grabbing and squeezing, pushing his weight onto her small arms. 

**

She stared at Air Temple Island for the entirety of the boat ride, dreading her destination. In no mood to fake a smile, Asami didn’t want to face anyone. She had already done enough of that since her dad’s underground factory was discovered. 

Nonetheless, Asami stepped off the boat and onto the dock and headed to Tenzin’s family home where everyone would be having dinner. It was pitch dark and she figured she might have even missed the family meal, but she heard the sounds of kids and adults talking as she neared.

Asami walked into the dining room. Everyone was in the middle of their meals and side conversations. The only seat available was at the end of the table, right next to Mako.

As she walked closer, Tenzin’s eyes caught her first. She gave him a small smile and the same to Pema, then Bolin’s eyes caught her. “There she is. We’ve been looking for you!”

Mako watched her walk forward, blatantly staring although Korra was on his other side. He was completely still, all his attention focused on her. He didn’t chew or play with his fork or even pretend to be listening to what Korra was saying. Asami refused to meet his eyes, but she could feel him wanting her to. 

She knelt on the floor, taking the seat next to Mako. He continued to stare. She worried Pema would notice if Korra wouldn’t. Asami was glad her side-parted waves of hair covered the side of her face that he could look upon, but it didn’t stop him. It did, however, stop the feeling that she had laser pointers burning into her cheeks. 

“Where have ya been?” Bolin asks.

“I, uh, had some business to take care of in Republic City.”

“Ooh, working girl,” he sings. “You’re gonna take that company and turn it around. I just know it.”

Mako takes her plate to fill it with the food they’re all eating. Bolin smiles at her reassuringly. She wishes she could talk to him. He begins to tell her about his day, doing what he can to cheer her up and make her laugh. Mako sets down her plate, although his hand doesn’t retreat.

Asami takes the plate to rotate it a bit. Mako extends his finger to graze her knuckle and she quickly pulls away in a jerk reaction. They both look up at Bolin, who doesn’t notice the tense exchange. Asami wants to see if Pema did, but she doesn’t dare. She wouldn’t be able to face it if Pema and her shared any moment exchanging glances like that. 

As Bolin and Asami talk, Mako listening in, eager to be invited to the conversation, adjusts himself a bit so he and Asami sit shoulder to shoulder. Asami realizes in that moment what she’d been hoping wasn’t the case all day today: Mako is not done with her. 

**

Asami sat on the steps of the girls dorms. She didn’t know what to do. He would come to see her again tonight, she just knew it. She could feel it, as if he was drenched in lust as he sat beside her at dinner. He locked the sides of their arms together like brushing shoulders was going to satisfy him until everyone on the island slept. Asami thought of telling Pema it was time for her to go, but if Pema noted the tension during dinner she would be sure to confront Mako over it. That would cause chaos. She was too anxious to risk it.

The island was silent, surely everyone was asleep by now. She remained on the steps, too scared to go to her room. Asami didn’t feel safe out here either, but there was something about the moon watching directly over her that gave her the only solace she could really think to find. She watched the waves crash onto the rocks by the shore. No matter what force the water threw onto the rocks, they stood firm, unwilling to relent. 

She got an idea.

Asami crept into the boys’ dormitory, counting the doors in reference to the window Bolin would yell a “good morning” from each day she passed by. She opened the door she figured was his, although there was a risk…

The risk quickly diminished as she heard the snores. Asami crept in and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed to the bed, putting her hand on Bolin’s arm.

“Bolin,” she whispered. She shook him. “Bolin.”

He wouldn’t budge. She shook him harder, “Bolin!”

He inhaled deeply and his eyes shot open. Bolin squints. “What’s going on?” he grumbles, perching himself on one of his elbows. 

“Uh…” Asami doesn’t know how to say it.

Bolin looks into her eyes, seeing the fear and sitting up immediately. “Are you okay? Sit down, sit down.” He holds her forearm and pulls her onto his bed. He’s still quite groggy but his concern for her is at full capacity. 

“Bolin, I’m scared. Can you please sleep in my room?”

“Yeah, of course,” He grabs his pillow then he stops. “If Pema yells at me…” He expects Asami to say something, but she’s quiet. He looks into her eyes again and he’s able to see the fear plain as day. “It’s fine. We just have to be really quiet.”

**

They get back to her room and Asami goes to the bathroom to wash up and change out of her clothes. When Asami finishes, Bolin is already sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly. He sleeps over the covers, so she grabs the throw blanket she had packed into her suitcase and drapes it over him. She stops for a minute to look at him. He’s so at peace and unbothered, always. She admires it.

Asami turns off the lantern and crawls onto the other side of the bed, moving Bolin’s big, earthbender arm and getting under her side of the sheets. She can’t sleep, but for the first time today she feels truly safe. 

She hears someone at her door and instinctively puts her hand on Bolin’s shoulder as she closes her eyes. The door opens slowly. It’s quiet for a minute, the only noise being Bolin’s heavy breathing. Asami’s eyes squeeze and she holds her breath. 

Then Mako leaves. She knows it’s him, it has to be. Asami breathes once again and drifts asleep. 

She is woken once again to a weight shifting on the bed. Asami jumps although she’s still in a drowse, putting her hand on Bolin’s shoulder. She pushes him with whatever strength she can muster, but ends up pushing her back against the wall since he’s grounded like a mountain. Bolin simply mumbles, continuing to shift to his side so he’s facing her. He opens his eyes a little once he gets comfortable. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, and he closes his eyes and moves, giving her a bit more space. The snoring commences immediately.  _ Calm down _ , she tells herself. She can feel her heart in her throat.

Hours later, Asami woke to the sunlight filling her room. She had made it through the night. Bolin was gone but he left a note where his head had rested. “ _ Had to leave before the monks woke up for prayer.  _

_ You have nothing to be afraid of. You’re the most resilient person I know.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the positive feedback on chapter one! leave a kudos if you’re interested in seeing chapter three


	3. His Entertainment For The Night

The next night, Asami waits for Bolin in her room. Before dinner, Bolin had pulled her aside to talk. He asked her how she was feeling and she told him for the first time in a while she was finally able to sleep peacefully. He told her if he had the power, he’d take away all the pain her dad had caused. He talked about his parents, saying the only thing that really heals a person is time, so he was going to give her whatever time she needed, no matter how long. She didn’t have it in her to tell him the issue was his older brother, so she let him believe it was the loss of her parents. It had been weighing on her all this time anyways. 

Bolin promised to come to her room tonight, but it was now hours past midnight and he was a no-show. Asami’s anxiety was getting worse by the minute, knowing the further they got into the night, the higher the chances of Mako showing up. 

She peers her head through her window. She can barely see the men’s dormitory, but from what she can see, all the lights are off. The whole island seems still. She decides to risk it again and grabs her robe, heading to the boys’ dorms in hopes she might beat Mako on his way over. 

When she enters the men’s dorm, she sees the light coming from Bolin’s room, under the door. He’s awake. She knocks lightly. 

_“Come in.”_

She slides the door open, about to ask him where he’s been when —

Bolin sits on a chair, leaning back on his desk that stands on the opposite wall of the room. He smiles at her uncomfortably. When she slides the door a bit more, Mako is revealed, sitting on a chair by the foot of his brother’s bed just inches from the door. He smirks at her knowingly, before acting surprised. 

“Asami?” Mako speaks low. He jumps up and grabs her wrist, pulling her in before reaching behind her to slide the door closed. She feels an old pain in her wrist, still sore from the last time he grabbed her. Mako keeps his hand on the door once he slides it closed. The end of his forearm brushes the side of her ear and she suddenly feels like she’s in an enclosed space that’s quickly losing oxygen. He slowly turns his head so they are eye to eye. He gives her a very knowing look. She swallows the sudden lump in her throat as her heart drops. 

“Uh, hey,” Bolin says awkwardly behind Mako. “I definitely wasn’t expecting you here. A girl. In a boy’s room.” He begins to ramble before unconvincingly proclaiming, “I’ve never been a boy in a girl’s room.”

Asami keeps her eyes on Mako, her heart rate going up by the second. She steps away from the door to put distance between them and get closer to Bolin. Mako acts as innocent as can be when he sits back in his seat and asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Asami trails off, not knowing what to say. Mako knows about her and Bolin, but Bolin doesn’t know Mako knows. She thinks to lie, but in Bolin’s eyes, Mako is supposed to be her friend, right? If Asami says she doesn’t feel safe and wants Bolin at her side, how could Mako possibly find an issue with that? “Um, I’m scared. Bolin could you sleep in my room?”

“Sure — “ 

“What? Dude, if you get caught —“

“It’s fine, Mako,” Bolin assures his brother. 

Mako stops, acting as though it’s just now clicked in his head. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you? You spent the night in her _room?_ ”

He looks between Asami and Bolin and when both of them say nothing, along with avoiding his eyes, he scoffs and stands up, turning to Asami. She stiffens and stands up straight. “I’m not gonna let you get my little brother in trouble —“

“Mako, calm down,” Bolin stands up.

“No, I’m not going to let you get in trouble for this,” Mako says, his voice rising. “This is the only home we have. It’s much more important to us than it is to her.”

Bolin puts his hands up and steps closer, gesturing for Mako to lower his voice. Mako sighs and puts his hands on his hips. He looks at Asami, whose eyes are on the floor. His shoulders soften. “Why are you scared?” He asks guiltlessly.

Asami looks at Bolin first, then Mako. Bolin interrupts. “It doesn’t matter. She’s been through enough. She doesn’t need to explain herself to us. Why do they have her sleeping on the far end of the island, in a dorm with barely anyone in it? Korra’s not even there.”

Mako nods. “Alright, I get you. I’m sorry, Asami.” He steps towards her, so Mako’s face is no longer in Bolin’s view. Asami inhales and tenses, looking up at him. He puts his hand on her shoulder and somehow even that feels lewd. “I’ll stay with you.”

“No, that’s not what —“ Asami begins to argue, but Mako struts to the door and opens it swiftly, knowing she won’t want her voice trailing down the halls. As planned, she ceases speaking immediately. Asami looks at Bolin, but Mako paces to her and grabs her arm, ushering her out as if he doesn’t want them to get caught. 

Asami manages to whisper Bolin’s name over Mako’s shoulder. Bolin follows her immediately, but Mako pushes Asami into the hall and spins on his heel, blocking the door’s exit.

“Mako, let me go with her —“ Bolin begins to plead.

Mako looks at his brother before sliding the door. “Don’t tell Korra.”

Bolin sighs, trying to get a glimpse of Asami as the door is closed. 

**

Mako drags Asami along, gripping her upper arm roughly and holding her up high to where her shoulder meets her ear. She struggles to keep up on her toes, and as soon as they get to her door, Mako pushes her in. 

Asami stumbles forward a bit until she catches her balance and spins back around to face him. Fuming, she opens her mouth to argue, but Mako puts one palm up to her and brings his finger to his lips. “Shh, shh, shh,” he warns with a grin. This is a game to him. 

He closes the door behind him. He gradually brings his palm down to his side. Then he chuckles. “You’re such a slut, you know that?”

She’s thrown aback by that statement. “I’m not the one in a committed relationship. _“Don’t tell Korra”_?” She speaks low but firm.

Mako scoffs. “Bolin knows Korra has the tendency to overreact about anything. You’re with me one night and with my own brother the next. You wanna talk about commitment issues?”

“Are you _stupid?_ ” Asami’s jaw clenches as he bridges the distance between them. “I didn’t want to be with you. I don’t want to be with you now. And hey, maybe Korra’s reaction when she finds out—which, she eventually will—won’t be an _overreaction_ , considering what you actually did. Now get out.” 

Mako’s arms swing forward and he grips her by the back of her neck, forcing her close to him. Asami’s hands come up to his arms but she can’t manage to pull him off her. He brings one of his hands to her face, letting his finger trace her temple, then down her cheek.

Mako speaks in a lustful, barely audible mumble. “Keep quiet, Asami.” He has his finger on her mouth, as if it is an attempt to shush her, but instead his finger slowly slides down, opening her mouth by dragging her bottom lip. His mouth is slightly open. He leans in. His mouth, barely an inch from hers. Mako looks into her eyes and she looks away uncomfortably. He closes his eyes, getting even closer. Their lips touch, but he sighs, pulling away and dropping his hand. “You don’t want to cause a scene, do you?”

She grits her teeth, knowing he’s quoting herself back to her. _Please do not cause a scene_.

Mako smirks. His hand on her neck moves up and grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling down and forcing her to look up. “You didn’t want to be with me? That’s not what your body said.” He steps forward yet again, looking down at her. Asami closes her eyes. He whispers, “You were so wet and hot. You were dripping, begging for me.” He pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “How are you gonna explain that one to your bestie, huh?”

Asami jerks her head out of his grip and pushes him, _hard_ , on his chest. He stumbles one step back. She then pulls her hand back and swings forward, aiming to hit Mako in the face. 

Mako grabs her arm right before she makes contact. He looks at her in shock and lets out a hearty laugh in disbelief. “I thought you’re _scared_ of me.” He tosses her arm with force then slaps her across the cheek so hard, she spins sideways and hits the mattress, falling to her knees.

They both freeze. There’s no way no one was woken by that. Asami’s breath is completely knocked out of her lungs, half from the force of the hit, half from the shock. 

Someone opens their door and begins to walk down the hall, getting closer to Asami’s room. Another door slides open.

A whisper. “ _What was that?_ ”

“ _I have no idea._ ”

Steps come closer, possibly right outside the door at this point. Mako slips into the bathroom. The women wait a minute, pacing around a bit. Seconds feel like minutes. There’s a light knock on the door, but Asami doesn’t move to answer. 

“ _Leave it, the girl’s asleep. I think it came from outside.”_

More footsteps. They are walking away. There’s muffled talking, then both doors slide closed again. 

Mako slips back out. Asami is still on her knees with her back to him, clutching the side of the bed where he left her.

Asami keeps her hand on her face, pressing into it to stop from the stinging. Still, it burns. 

Suddenly, his hand is on her back and he crouches down beside her. He leans in, engulfing himself once again in her cherry blossom hair.

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed,” he whispers.

**

Asami eventually stands. Not because she wants to, but because Mako’s hand begins sliding down her back, sending a chill through her spine. She lets go of her cheek and her hands shake as she brings them to the belt of her robe. Mako walks away from her as she undoes the knot at a snail’s pace. She wonders for a moment what would be worse: dying at the hands of Korra’s rage or dying under Mako’s bloodthirsty lust. The thought passes as quickly as it arrived. 

Asami can hear him shuffling things behind her. She turns around to see he’s moved the chair from her desk behind her. He sits down and leans back, resting his foot on the edge of her bed frame. He looks up at her like she’s his entertainment for the night.

He doesn’t have to say anything. His eyes command and intimidate her enough. If she doesn’t do what he wants…

Asami pulls her robe off her shoulders. It falls to her feet. She’s in a black nightdress, much more modest than what he’d caught her in before. It didn’t matter, she was going to take it off for him anyways. He props his elbow on the arm of the chair and brings his hand to the side of his mouth, although he’s unable to hide his grin. He’s beaming, watching his gift unwrap in front of him. Asami’s fingers fiddle with the edge of her nightdress for a moment before pulling it over her head in a haste. She tosses it to the floor like ripping off a bandaid and sits on the bed, pulling her knees into her chest and looking at the wall closest to her bed.

Mako sits on the bed next to her. His fingers dance on her shoulders and slide under her black bra strap. He slides the bra strap off her shoulders and watches her face to see her reaction. She doesn’t move, but her hand pulls the strap back up quickly. He chuckles.

Mako bows his head in front of her. He kisses her right knee, then her left knee, then he brings his head back up, leaning forward. He stops right in front of her, as if waiting for her to make the move. Asami awkwardly moves her head forward, forcing herself to kiss him, but he pulls away before she can. She quickly retreats, feeling her chest get red. Asami looks into his eyes but averts, unable to hold his gaze for long. 

“Lie down.”

Asami’s shoulders fall in defeat. She knew it was coming of course, but it was still dreaded. She scoots forward and lies down slowly as if she is lying on a bed of needles. She feels him take her hand. He guides her down her own body, to her core. Asami tries yanking her hand away. His fingers are between hers, touching her over her underwear. She feels a tingle immediately. 

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” he whispers as he gently rubs her. He waits for her to bring her bright, green eyes up to his. 

Asami eventually does. She knows he’s challenging her, daring her to fight against him. Her cheek still stings. She can’t. Asami swallows the lump in her throat.

Mako goes back to the chair, leaning into it comfortably as Asami adjusts herself. She scoots up a bit, even an inch more of distance from him feeling safer. She pulls her knees up again and plants her feet onto the mattress. Her head falls into the pillow. She wishes she would disintegrate into it and evaporate to nothing. All she has to do is pretend he’s not there and get this over with. It will be ideal if she can forget she’s there too. At least, with the way she was positioned, her thigh and knee block her view of his face.

Asami starts touching herself over her underwear. She doesn’t feel anything, but she tries to ignore the part of her mind that points out she felt a tingle when Mako touched her just a few moments ago. 

She has no idea what she’s doing. It’s her first time, and with an unwelcomed audience she doesn’t know how she’s going to make this end quickly. Asami thinks of what Mako had done that night. She didn’t remember clearly, but…

Her middle finger slides down, touching her softly along her opening. She feels sensitivity. She pulls her hand back and slips it into her underwear. As soon as she does it, she wonders what Mako thinks of it.

Asami’s middle finger slips back to where it was, further down. This is where she actually feels something. She assumes it’s where her core is. She’s sensitive to her own touch, feeling a light tingle that gets stronger the more her finger dances around it. However, she’s also a bit sensitive from when she was with Mako. She can still...feel him. She finds herself thinking of him penetrating her. He was so _needy_ for her. He had climbed on top of her, so desperate to get his way. And it still wasn’t enough. She feels the muscles deep in her core swell at that thought.

Her finger glides a bit faster. She doesn’t realize she’s getting slick. Her first and third finger pinch her outer folds and she feels her middle finger slip inside a touch. Her knees jerk together a bit and her eyes open in surprise. She doesn’t even know when she closed them. 

Asami moves her knee a bit to catch a glimpse of Mako. He watches her work intently as his hand slowly rubs his mouth. She looks away and tries to focus on her body. Her hand pulls up to the top, where her folds begin. She feels something there. He touched her there last time. His skilled, firebender fingers. She begins circling, using her three fingers to massage herself. 

Asami moves her knee a bit again, unable to suppress the urge to watch Mako. She feels heat on her cheeks as she peers over her thigh. Her hand mimics what he did that day. She begins to feel something bellowing in the deepest pit of her stomach. Her leg almost twitches because of it. Her toes curl and her heel lifts off the bed. Mako’s eyes dart and he catches her looking at him. Her face burns from embarrassment and she moves her head, looking at the wall instead. She sees him from the corner of her eye, though, as he glides off the chair and to her bedside. Something about him being closer makes her...his hand grips her knee to stop her from deterring his view. Her eyes squeeze shut at his touch. Embarrassed, she tries to turn onto her side so her body faces the wall, but he won’t let her hide for long.

His hand grabs her ankle and trails up her calf. He pulls her, forcing her onto her back once more. Asami takes her hand out of her underwear and grips the bedsheets on both her sides as a whimper escapes her lips. Mako plants her foot onto the mattress. She can feel his weight shifting on the bed as he changes his position and forces her knees open. She dares to look down at him. 

Her thighs frame him. He’s on the edge of the bed, on his knees, looking up at her from in between her legs. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” he says under his breath. He’s so turned on. She doesn’t listen to him, keeping her hands clutching the sheets. He begins to bow his head, keeping his eyes locked on hers. 

Mako’s lips meet her inner thigh. He kisses her and sucks softly. She squeezes the muscles in her core, watching him. Her stomach caves in and out as her breathing accelerates. He moves down her leg, getting closer and closer until Mako’s head is right in front of her center. He looks at it, then up at her. His eyebrows cast a darkness over his gold eyes. His eyes move back to her core. She can feel his breath send sparks on her folds. He waits. She sees his head begin to lower and she throws her head back into the pillow behind her. Her heels lift. She braces herself, but instead, Mako moves up. 

Asami pants, her breath drawing out in defeat. He crawls on top of her and she sinks into the mattress. He puts most of his weight on his pelvis, in between her legs. Her pussy twitches at the contact. 

As Mako’s face meets hers, Asami closes her eyes. She tilts her chin up, preparing for her lips to meet his. They never do. 

_“Do you want daddy to fuck you?”_

Asami opens her eyes.

“See?” Mako laughs. “You are a slut.” His head falls to the crook of her neck.

Mako sits up. His hands rest on her thighs. He looks very proud of himself.

“I know you’re soaked for me,” he mumbles. He brings his hand up, making a two-fingered gesture that looks similar to lightning-bending form. “Do you dare me to check?”

Asami’s cheeks and chest feel as though steam is coming off of them. She sits up and begins to scoot away so he’s no longer between her legs. He grabs the backs of her calves and tugs her so she slips under him. She brings her arms to cover her chest, suddenly feeling unbearably vulnerable as he towers over her. 

Mako grins, malicious intent written all over his face. He keeps his eyes locked on hers while his hands slip up her thighs and to her hips. Something in her...freezes. She’s too afraid to even break eye contact. 

Mako squeezes her hips, then makes a gesture with his head, telling her to get up. He lightly smacks the side of her ass and gets off the bed himself. She sits up, confused and almost loopy. Mako tosses her robe on her and grabs her by her upper arm, forcing her up. Asami begins to slip her arms through the sleeves as Mako cups her face in his hands. Her legs feel weak.

He smiles at her. “Now be a good girl for daddy, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope weekly uploads are okay with you all! It’s nice to have a good amount of time to think about this story and develop the plot further. I’m getting more and more excited about it as new ideas roll in. In fact, I have made some big changes in terms of where I want this fic to go. I don’t have an exact chapter count yet, but the general outline for the story is pretty much complete! As of right now the chapter count looks like it might get to 20+. Iss mental illness luv.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked! I really appreciate it


	4. You’re Such a Fucking Whore, I Love It

Mako holds Asami’s hand and slides her bedroom door open. He peers to the left, checking to see if anyone’s there, then he steps outside, pulling her with him. They walk outside of the dormitory through the side exit closest to Asami’s room. The cold, midnight air comes in with a rush when he opens the door. The cool air against her face isn't refreshing tonight. It’s sharp and heavy. Asami clings to her robe as the wind tries to free her from it, goosebumps rushing all over her legs once they get outside. Mako pushes her ahead, placing a heavy hand on the back of her neck, right over her shoulder blades. He leads her away from the homes, towards the trees. 

She doesn’t know if her imagination exaggerates it, but her knees begin to wobble and her legs feel like jelly. She clings her arms to her chest tightly, trying to find some sort of stability. The only thing stable, the only thing that gives her any warmth, is Mako’s hand on her. He guides her past the trees, until they get to an opening. Asami sees a small pond next to the waterfall that cascades down the island, eventually reaching the ocean. There are flowers of all kinds of colors, insects chirping, frogs croaking on lily pads. The air is a bit warmer and humid. It’s beautiful. 

Mako lets go of her neck and puts his hand on her shoulder instead, spinning her back around so she faces him. “Let me look at you,” he says, no longer whispering or mumbling or spitting under his breath now that they really are alone with the waterfall to drown them out.

He lifts her chin so her cheek shines in the moonlight. Her cheek still stings, a bit of it from the humiliation but most of it from the unnecessary strength he used on her. She senses it beginning to swell. He rubs her cheekbone with his thumb.

“You should take it as a compliment,” he says matter-of-factly. His hand drops and he walks past her, brushing her shoulder on his way. Mako sits down on a small boulder with his back to the water.

When he looks at her, he realizes she’s not impressed. He continues his bizarre logic, so as to think if he expands on it, it will all make sense. He looks at her longingly. “I want you so bad, I can’t control myself.” 

Asami’s face doesn’t change. In fact, the anger grows and settles in between her eyebrows, but he likes that she’s too afraid to speak up tonight. His eyes fall, devouring her in her robe. His eyes lick her bare legs and he stops at her waist.

“Why’d you bring me out here?” Asami blurts out the words, saying anything so long as it gets him to stop undressing her again. If he demands another strip tease —

His eyes move up, but stop at her breasts. He smiles with his chin up, like he’s proud of himself. Like it’s something he owns. “So we can talk freely. Have a little heart-to-heart with my baby girl.”

Asami rolls her eyes as Mako gets up and walks toward her. “Come on, you love talking about our _feelings_.” He begins to circle around her. “That and we shouldn’t have to muffle ourselves out when we give each other pleasure.” 

He stops on her other side and smirks, giving her a daring look. “The way your body reacts to me…” He sighs as his fingers trace against her collarbone. “I wanna hear those moans at full capacity.”

His finger slips under the collar of her robe, but she fidgets and he puts his hands up like he surrenders. He twists his wrists so the back of his hands face her. 

“Tell me how it felt back there...when you touched yourself…” His hand slides down, the back of his finger slowly trails down her breast. He gets down her nipple then stops, going up again. His eyes swing up to hers as he tries to arouse her. “For me.”

Asami’s cheeks go pink and she walks past him, needing to sit down. Her legs still feel like they will give way. Mako laughs behind her as she sits on one of the boulders, facing the water. “Come on, there’s no point in trying to hide it. Question is, were you thinking of me? Or Bolin,” he taunts her, his tone so sure of himself as if he’s stating a fact.

The coolness of the boulder soothes the backs of her thighs and calves. Asami sets her hands on both her sides, needing the stability of the rock while her head spins. She watches the fish in the water as they dance with the ripples and the moon. Asami pulls her leg up to her chest and rests the side of her head on her knee. She listens to the crickets, and to whatever other creatures in this forest. It begins to feel like a dream, and she can feel her eyelids getting heavy. She is really tired. Why is she so tired? She remembers the cause, almost forgetting he’s right behind her. Asami shoots her head to the other direction, meeting Mako’s eyes unexpectedly. He sits right beside her.

“Come on, tell me about it.”

When she doesn’t react, resting her head back on her knee, Mako starts to rub her back. Asami pushes his hand away and sits up straight. “There’s nothing to say.”

“Nothing to say,” he smirks and nods. “Hm, that’s not what your face said.”

Mako leans in. “You should’ve seen the spark in those eyes.” He playfully knocks her shoulder with his. Asami avoids looking at him, keeping her eyes on the pond. 

“You were thinking of me, weren’t you?” she feels his breath close to her ear. His words send a chill down her spine. Asami swallows and slowly turns to him.

His eyes are on fire. Everything about him is fire. 

Mako leans in, holding Asami by the side of her face. Her leg drops. Her hand grabs his wrist as if she’ll have some sort of control on him or the situation if she does. 

“Were you imagining me inside of you?” Mako whispers. His eyes come down to her lips as their heads bow towards each other, foreheads touching. His lips almost meet hers but Asami winces, her head making a very subtle movement to her left. It doesn’t matter, his hand holds her head so she can’t go far. 

“Imagining my dick filling you….” Her eyes look up at him, her brows casting a dark shadow over them, her thick lashes framing them. If he didn’t know better, he’d say they were bedroom eyes. She seduces him without even realizing. Asami looks away quickly, her eyes focusing on the water again. He tilts her head, forcing her away from the water. Asami flinches again, moving to the right this time. Her eyes move to the forest, looking at the direction they came in. What if someone —

Mako leans forward more. “You’re such a tease,” he speaks into her mouth. He kisses her with a lust that matches the fire that consumes him. Asami kisses him back like she’s supposed to, although her kisses are shy and uncomfortable. Her hand clings to his wrist as his hand moves down, and as predicted she doesn’t have much control over where he goes. His hand goes down her chest and slips into her robe. Mako’s other hand begins to undo her sash and she grabs that wrist too, trying to pull him off. 

“Mako,” she whines. She wants to tell him to stop, but she can’t. Is it because she’s still afraid? Out here, he could do worse. No one would hear her cries for help. She probably wouldn’t even make a noise. Her arms, already sore from the last time she was with him, start to ache once again as she struggles against his determination. 

“Get on the ground,” he demands, calmly grabbing her by her arms before she can react and forcing her down. She clings to his arms and tries to fight back but quickly ends up on her knees in front of him. Mako slides forward and opens his legs so she sits between his knees. He puts two fingers under her chin and slowly lifts up, forcing her to look up at him like she would the moon. His eyes dance just like the sun, intoxicated in his own power.

Mako relishes in having Asami look up at him, her hand on his knee, waiting for his next move. Something about the moonlight and this girl. Her dark hair, which looks almost purple in the light, her mysterious eyes, her exposed collarbone revealing her illuminated pale skin...everything about her is seductive. He can see her jaw tightening and she smacks his hand out from under her chin, letting her head fall to the ground as she’s had enough. However, Mako hooks her in his hand by the side of her neck and forces her up to him, bringing her mouth to his as he crouches down. She puts her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away with maybe a quarter of her strength. Mako moans into her mouth, his tongue fighting hers. Asami pulls back and bites his bottom lip, to which he yells, letting her go. His fingers press against his lip, then he checks his fingers — no blood. 

He looks at her, his eyes wild. He lets out a good laugh. She’s full of surprises tonight. Mako puts his hands on Asami’s shoulders and pushes her onto her back, sending her stumbling until her palms catch the ground beneath her. Her robe slips open. She feels the blood rush to her ears and her heartbeat pulsating her throat. Mako stands, smiling down on her as he takes his shirt off. He tosses it to the ground, his hands sliding to his pants. Asami averts her gaze, already out of breath as the adrenaline starts pumping. 

“Look at me. Look at me, Asami.”

She looks up for a quick moment to see his hands undoing his pants above her. Asami feels her legs shaking, her bones turning to jelly again. She turns around, getting on her knees, and begins to crawl in the dirt —

She feels his hand, the same firm hand that guided her here and kept her on her weak legs, grab her ankle and yank her towards him. Asami loses her stance on her hands and knees and skids back into the direction he pulled. The pain of her bare thighs and stomach dragging against sharp rocks and twigs forces out a sharp gasp, followed by a shrill whimper as he gets a better hold of her. Asami feels various parts of her body scream like they’ve been set on fire. All she sees is a blur of grass and dirt until her ex-boyfriend flips her over. Then it’s the sky and the stars. Something she used to find beautiful and vast now haunting and closing in on her. 

When she sees him now, he’s in nothing but his boxers, slipping her underwear off of her. Asami tries to slip out from under him, but he continues to grab her by her legs and drag her back in place. Mako’s hands slide down her shoulders, revealing her bare skin. Asami gets on her hands and knees again, but Mako grabs her by her robe and peels it off of her. She continues to attempt escape, constantly being dragged in the dirt and put back in place. Mako flips her over and pushes her into the ground. She feels something sharp dig into her back and tries to sit up, placing her hand behind her to try to remove it, unable to tell if it’s a rock or a stick. 

“Ahh —“ a bit of air flies out of her lungs. She feels Mako’s pelvis grind into hers, the only thing between them being the thin cloth of his boxers. Her moan is high-pitched and soft. 

He lies on top of her, pulling her breasts out of her bra cups. He starts teasing her nipples, then he leans down to lick one, his weight causing her back to dig into the sharp ground more. Her lower back arches up instinctively and she grinds into his pelvis, feeling him getting hard between her. Her core twitches, his teeth graze her nipple — another moan escapes her and she puts her hands on top of his broad shoulders, squeezing him.

Mako’s hands go down as they lock eyes. He adjusts something, then she feels his naked skin against her. He grabs her thigh and holds her leg up as he thrusts into her without warning, going deep. Her whole body arches and she gasps loudly while Mako sighs. He stays in her for a moment, then pulls out, til it’s barely the tip, then he slowly grinds himself in again, not going as deep, but moving with her hips, moving in a rhythm. 

The digging in her back gets worse as he quickens the pace a bit. “Mako, you’re hurting me —“ the strain in her voice tightens as the sharp object digs into her. She moans “Get off —“

“No pain, no gain, right?” He laughs. Asami adjusts, realizing he has no intention of helping her, and when she does, he hits a different spot in her. She yelps in excitement, surprising the both of them. Mako chuckles as his pace gets faster. His golden eyes dance like flames. Her hands hold onto his shoulder blades, her fingernails start to trail down his toned back, scratching him —

“What the fuck are you doing?” He jumps back, onto his knees and slaps her across the cheek with a force that knocks the wind out of her yet again. She rolls to her side, her mouth open and she struggles for air. Her ears ring. Finally, her lungs expand and she gasps for all the air around her. By the time she can breathe, he’s on top of her again, warning her to not do that as he thrusts into her. Asami feels tears coming and she blinks fast, trying to get them to go away.

Mako grabs her by her neck, squeezing the sides of her throat. Asami’s eyes are wide with fear and arousal. She feels the tightness but she can still breathe, although the adrenaline is already making that hard enough. It makes her core scream. Her thighs buck as she looks up at him, his firm hand squeezing her neck, his strong, muscular arm, forcing her to lie still and take it. His veins protrude up his forearm. The anger on his face is deep and focused, consumed in the power he feels as he pounds into her. 

Everything about him is fire. 

“I want you to beg,” he says. Asami’s heart begins to twist with anxiety. “Beg,” he says again, adding “like the slut we all know you are.” 

“P-please,” Asami says softly. She can feel herself getting to her climax and it looks like he’s getting there too. So much pain and arousal at once. She continues to fight against him as well, like she wants to get out of his grip, but she knows she’s no match for his strength. Maybe it turns the both of them on. He keeps his weight on her so she can’t slip away even if she really tried.

“Again.”

“Please, Mako,” she whispers. Mako slows down a bit and looks at her, studying her face. Then he leans down so his lips are at her ear, so she can only hear him and not pierce her eyes into him. 

“ _Call me daddy._ ”

Another moan escapes her as Mako continues to grind into her. He hits a spot so far back that she clings to him without realizing. 

“ _Call me daddy._ ”

“Please, daddy,” she whispers and he groans, going faster. 

“ _Harder?_ ”

She moans and closes her eyes, letting her head dig into the grass. “Harder.”

“ _You want daddy to fuck you harder?_ ”

“Please daddy, fuck me harder,” she begs as her voice reaches a pitch that turns into a whimper. Mako moans and his head falls into her. 

“Yeah, just like that. Keep going like that,” Mako demands as he grunts again and again, his rhythm getting reckless. She lets her moans get louder, knowing they’ll be muffled out by him anyways. 

“Y-yes daddy, harder,” She feels herself getting there — almost —

Mako pulls out of her quickly and sits up. In the commotion, she doesn’t realize what’s happening until it’s already happened. He strokes himself once, twice, and then he comes all over her chest. She squeezes her face and jerks her head, feeling him spew all over her. 

She doesn’t move, not even after he’s finished and gathering his breath once again. He lies down beside her, sighing in satisfaction. “You’re such a fucking whore, I love it,” he chuckles.

Asami is too afraid to move, to get him anywhere on her that he isn’t already, but she slowly rolls to her side so he’s behind her. Out of sight, out of mind. They lie in silence, the only sounds being the crickets and other animals once again. Finally, Asami lets out a painful cry that turns into hitching in her breath, then sobs. 

“ _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ ” She cries. Her voice is hoarse, strained, exhausted. 

Her shaking hand wipes her chest and rubs his seed onto the grass next to her. Disgusting. She’ll never get the feeling of this off of her.

She curls into herself, never wanting to leave. Mako’s hand reaches in front of her, holding her underwear, like a gentleman offering his handkerchief to a damsel in distress. She snatches it out of his hand, wanting to spit in his face. 

Asami watches the ripples in the water, letting them lull her. She waits for a moment of motivation to hit. Once it does, she dives back into her underwear and crawls to the water, scrubbing her chest of any remnants of him. She does it quickly, wanting to be back in her room before the motivation dissipates and makes her want to sink into the dirt for good. The sooner she’s away from him, the better. 

When she gets up and turns around, he’s standing there, holding her ratted, flimsy robe like it even matters at this point. She walks up to him, making sure he fully sees her body this time. If he somehow missed the bruises from last time throughout this entire night, he wasn’t going to miss it now. He was going to see it all, the fresh scrapes and the old bite marks. Yesterday’s news was already old news. 

Asami snatches the robe out of his hands and begins to walk past him when he stops her. Mako peers his head, his two fingers slipping under her chin and lifting it up once again, waiting for a kiss. Her eyes slowly move to face him, the disgust and pure shock at his audacity dripping in the sweat all over her face. He kisses her on the cheek instead and she storms past him.

When they make their way out of the trees, she sees the girls corridors in sight. She wants to run, as if she’ll have her mom’s arms to run into when she gets there, but she doesn’t. 

When they get to the side of the girls corridors, Mako puts his firm hand on the back of her neck once again, stopping her from continuing forward. He steps close and whispers into her ear. “Hey. That was great. Okay?” 

Asami spins around to face him. “You hit me...because you didn’t want me to scratch your back and put my _mark_ on you, right? That was the reason, wasn’t it?”

Mako swallows. “I’m protecting you from Korra.”

Asami chuckles softly. “Protecting me,” she repeats. “Don’t worry, Mako. You’ve left your marks all over me. I don’t need anymore of your protection _, daddy_.”

Mako scoffs and opens his mouth to argue —

“Don’t fucking come back to me again,” Asami warns, her teeth gritting.

The second of embarrassment or remorse or whatever it was vanishes from his eyes. He looks at her like she’s goading him, challenging him, instead of warning him.

Mako cups her face in his hand once again. He squeezes, so her cheeks puff out and her lips pout. He shakes her a bit, then he tosses her aside and walks away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a kudos if you want more!


	5. A Butterfly In His Palm

Once she had gotten to her room, Asami wanted nothing more than to fall into her bed, but not until she bathed and washed all the dirt, blood, grime, _Mako_ , off of her. After she had scrubbed her skin raw, she was wide awake and the sun was beginning to rise. There was no point in trying to sleep now, so Asami instead started getting ready for the day. 

She put on a slip and sat at her vanity to do her hair and makeup as she listened to the birds chirp and wake up the world around her. She meticulously placed her rollers in her hair, making sure to avoid looking at herself directly in the eyes. She iced her cheek every few minutes, pretending as though it was a part of her routine and not something that had to do with the swelling sensation she could see and feel deep in her tissue. 

Every time Asami accidently met her eyes, she could feel the tears beginning to well. She’d avert her gaze quickly, focusing on her skin or the makeup brush in her hand while swallowing the harrowing lump in her throat. It was only when she picked up her liquid eyeliner and held it up to her face did she really look at herself. She looked the same, besides the injuries, but she was still Asami. Yet, when she looked in her own eyes....she was unrecognizable. 

Asami’s chin quivered and she dropped the liner, slamming her palm to the table for stability. The liquid splattered on the desk, but she’d deal with that later. She cried silently, putting her other palm to her forehead and bringing her head low. She didn’t move beyond the soft sobs she could no longer ignore shaking her. 

But Asami wasn’t crying because of the pain or the mistreatment. She was crying because she knew she liked it. 

When Mako hit Asami, on a surface level she was shocked, she knew she was. Her body showed it. Her body wouldn’t stop shaking, her heart squeezed with anxiety, adrenaline shooting throughout her body much more often than it needed to be. Her mind was going numb, and it was hard to focus instead of drift into a cloud of thoughtless obscurity. But deep down, she felt...she couldn’t put the word on it. She was disgusted, but, _relieved_. It didn’t destroy her like it should have, being hit by a man as a woman. It was a thrill. Exciting. She at least felt _something._ It had been so long. 

This whole time she had been numb in the name of keeping the peace. She hadn’t even allowed herself to be angry at Mako for discarding her and picking Korra. She hadn’t even confronted the damage her dad had caused. She still didn’t want to think about those things, but she _did_ want to feel something. She felt herself waiting for night, waiting for Mako to slide through her door. She wanted to fight, she wanted him to hurt her. She wanted him to degrade her, only to feel the nauseating humiliation the next day. 

In the moment, it was loud. It was physical, it forced her to be present. It made her feel alive. And afterwards, she would replay it and replay it, reliving what had happened, and get swept away in feelings of humiliation. Humiliation and now, arousal. His anger, his neediness, his obsession with having power over her — it was such a turn on. 

Asami stood up and pulled her silver slip above her thigh, revealing her hip and stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her thighs, her stomach, her legs, her arms — there was no part of her that wasn’t covered in scrapes, marks, cuts, or bruises. Purple, red, anything in between. His hands were all over her and it still wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to consume her. 

Asami took the deepest breath, and sighed, decompressing. She let her slip fall down over her thigh and sat back down. She put her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her knuckles. She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what to make of that confession. She didn’t even know if it was honest. Maybe it was just a way for her to cope and make what was happening to her slightly more palatable. Maybe it was survival. 

Asami finished most of her makeup and began pulling her rollers out, but suddenly that burst of energy she’d gained after her bath was fully depleted. She finished taking the rollers out, then fell onto her bed, finally drifting away to a dreamless sleep as the sun shined through her window. 

**

Mako itches to see her all day, but she doesn’t show. Not at breakfast, not after Korra and Tenzin leave for the day, not even in the kitchens where she usually hides with Pema. Finally, he can’t take it anymore. 

He slips into the girl’s dorm, tiptoeing down the hall until he gets to the last bedroom. He slides the door open and slips in, swinging it behind him with ease and familiarity. 

Asami’s on her bed, lifeless. Mako walks over, but before he sits, he pulls the shades at her window down, unable to take the blinding light from the sun. Or the chance of someone seeing him. He sets his weight on her bed and rests his arm over her, on the other side of the mattress. She sleeps on her side with her back to him and her legs pulled in. She wears a silver silk dress that rides over her hips like the pink slip had that first night. She looks like an angel. 

Mako moves a strand of hair that lies in front of her face. She smells so….fresh. A freshness mixed with her signature cherry blossom scent. He closes his eyes and inhales, letting it consume him. 

When Mako opens his eyes and exhales, his eyes wander down her body. Her porcelain skin has been imperfected. He feels bad, but she’s irresistible. It’s just part of the price she has to pay for being so. He likes that she’s not as delicate as she looks. She can take a hit. She can take a fight. 

His eyes wander back up her legs, stopping at her thighs, her hips. He slips his fingers under her skirt, letting his thumb run over the hem of the dress, the little laced detailing. He plays with it a bit before pulling her skirt up, letting the outside of his fingers graze her as lightly as possible, so as not to wake her. Not yet at least. He pulls the silk up over her hips, revealing her underwear. He smiles to himself. Revelling in her body without her fighting him is nice. He sees the dip from her wide hips to her small waist. He looks at her lips.

Enough.

He slips his finger under the elastic of her underwear and pulls hard, letting it hit her with a _snap_. 

Asami inhales sharply, stirring out of her heavy sleep. Her head holds so much weight, but she sits up and forces herself out of the haze. She looks at Mako, who holds the skirt of her slip. She yanks her dress down her leg and scoots away. 

She feels a wave of anxiety twist around her neck, going up her throat like vines wrapping around a tree.

“I told you not to come back,” she whispers. 

He chuckles softly. “Come on,” he teases. 

He grips the inner part of her calf and quickly moves up her knee, getting between her thighs. Asami grabs his wrist and forces him away. “I told you _not to come back_.”

He scoffs, starting to get irritated by her tone. “I know you did,” he speaks low. “Alright, kick me out.”

When she doesn’t react, Mako gets up and grabs her by the sides of her arms. He pulls her off the bed and her feet meet the ground to catch herself. Asami takes a sharp inhale from the pain, putting her hands on his chest to keep some distance. “Ow, stop,” she pleads softly.

Mako lets her go and her dress strap slips off her shoulder, catching his eye. Asami rolls her eyes with an attitude although her shoulders sink after she adjusts herself. She seems so small today. Smaller than usual. 

Mako puts his arms out, letting Asami take her first shot. She doesn’t. Asami just looks at him with her arms folded. Mako begins to step forward and Asami puts her hands up as she steps back instinctively. “Come on, kick me out. Tell me to leave.”

Asami attempts to walk away but Mako grabs her arm. He spins her around and gets some sort of hold on her that lands her face first on her bed, with her arm twisting behind her back. Asami moans, struggling out of the grip. 

“Be careful,” Mako warns sweetly. “You could dislocate your shoulder.”

Her knee lies on the edge of the mattress and her other foot barely touches the ground. Mako slips his foot along the inside of hers and pushes her foot across the floor, forcing her to spread her legs. She feels his other hand slide down the side of her waist and to her hip. Her legs are spread open, her ass is in the air — she knows he’s loving this. He squeezes her hip to let her know. She moans in pain. 

Asami feels his hips come behind her. She can feel him getting hard in his pants against her opening. Her core squeezes in excitement.

She squirms under him and he chuckles. “Yeah, you like that.”

Asami pants into the mattress. 

“Not gonna put up a fight today? I really wore you out, huh?”

When she doesn’t answer, he twists her arm further up her back. Asami whines and arches her back in response, grinding into him. Mako fully enjoys the view from behind her, watching her arch her back for him. He pushes his hips into her a bit more. 

“Please don’t,” Asami begs. 

Mako’s hand goes across her backside and down her other leg. She feels his weight on the bed when he puts his knee on the mattress besides her. He lifts her skirt, sliding it over her rear as he pulls her dress up. Asami starts squirming again, but he twists her arm. She yelps, helplessly panting as she feels his length push along her opening. 

“Don’t,” she pleads. She feels herself getting wet already.

Mako leans on top of her, his chest against her back. He kisses her bare back, between her shoulder blades. “You have to be a good girl, okay? You have to do as I say—“ He twists her arm further, burning her shoulder. 

“Okay, okay!” Asami submits.

Mako releases her and she whimpers in relief, her limp arm falling onto the bed. He begins to kiss her, going down her spine. When he gets to the arch of her back, Asami forces herself to sit up, pulling her skirt back in place as she does. He stands. 

“Look at me,” Mako commands.

Asami begrudgingly looks up. He touches her cheek, then slowly runs his thumb over her bottom lip. He drags her lip down. He looks into her eyes as he probes his thumb into her mouth. She lets him in, but he keeps going, getting further up her tongue. Asami hesitates and pulls away. 

Mako grins. “Get on your knees for me, baby.”

He applies pressure to her shoulder and she gets on her knees in defeat. Mako handles her head so she faces his pelvis. He smiles down at her and begins to undo his belt when they hear someone running down the hall. 

Asami jumps to her feet and grabs her robe while Mako fumbles with his belt. She slips into her robe in the nick of time, just as Bolin bursts into her room. “Asami!”

“Bolin, hey!” Asami says in a sugar-coated cheery voice. She stands by her desk, with Mako at the other end, by her bed. She clutches her arms to her chest, her heart pounding against her. 

Bolin goes to the window —“Hey, Mako”— and pulls up the shades. He turns to Asami, pointing outside. “Look at that, Asami.”

Asami steps forward. She’s confused and in a bit of a haze from the shock of Bolin not sensing what was just happening here. She peers outside, not seeing anything particularly special. The sun is out, settling into the afternoon as it bounces on the water, and she can see Republic City in the distance. “What is it?” she asks.

“It’s a beautiful day to be alive,” he grins. “Come on, grab your things, we’re going out.”

“Um…”

“Come on!” Bolin’s energy is such a contrast to the heavy air that had settled in the room just moments before. 

Asami glances at Mako for a second, but chooses to ignore him. She smiles at Bolin. “Alright, give me a few minutes to get dressed.”

When Mako follows Bolin out, she sees his hands curled up in fists.

**

Asami and Bolin run to the dock and onto the boat, making it just before it departs. “Okay, what’s the plan?” She asks.

Bolin shakes his head. “Can’t tell you. It’s a surprise. I have a whole itinerary for today.”

Asami chuckles. “You gotta give me _something_.”

Bolin smirks. “All I’m saying is, today you are going to have a good day.”

She looks at him and it clicks. He had just saved her. He has no idea what he’s done, and perhaps he’ll never know, but he’d just saved her. She lunges and wraps her arms around him tightly. Bolin laughs and forces his arm out of her grip so he can hug her back.

**

“Alright, item number one on the to-do list.” Bolin announces once they arrive to Republic City. “Lunch from Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery, but with a twist.”

“A twist, you say?” Asami teases as she pulls her keys out of her purse.

“Indeed. Hey, hand ‘em over, kid,” Bolin holds his hand out for the keys. “I’m in charge today.”

“Wow. Today is full of surprises.” Asami tosses the keys and he catches them. 

He looks over his shoulder and winks. “You just wait.”

Bolin drives them to the Water Tribe neighborhood where the noodlery is located. He insists on ordering for her, claiming to have mastered the noodle bowl. Asami finds them a table, but Bolin whistles by, heading out the restaurant with a to-go order in his hand. “Keep up, kid!”

Asami chases him out of the restaurant and jumps into the passenger’s seat beside him. “What are you up to now—“

Bolin speeds out of the street and takes a sharp left turn. Asami laughs, feeling the sun in her face and the wind in her hair. 

He stops at an abandoned factory and leads her up a long staircase until they make it to the rooftop. The view takes her breath away. They stand in the center of the city, overlooking everything. 

Bolin sets the food down on the edge of the rooftop and swings one leg over. Asami follows. “Bolin, if I fall I’m going to dedicate my days as a ghost to haunting you.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Bolin jokes. He hands Asami her bowl and grabs his own while she enjoys the view.

Asami takes it all in. She smiles to herself. “I love this city.”

Bolin looks around, admiring the view with her. “I love this city, too.” He looks at her. “Even when you’re lonely, you’re never really alone. Out here,” He looks down the street. “The world outside is always alive.”

Asami watches him as he begins to drift away in his thoughts. “How’d you find this place?”

“Oh, I used to work across the street selling theatre tickets. They didn’t let me work too long since I was so young, but Mako wouldn’t make it home until really late. I didn’t like being home alone for half the day, so instead I’d just walk around and explore the city. I chased Pabu up here once and I saw all this. I’ve been coming here ever since, whenever I want to be alone but not _really_.”

Bolin looks up at Asami and she quickly turns away. She takes a bite of her bowl. “Oh, wow. You really have mastered the noodle bowl.”

“See?” And just like that, he’s back to his high-energy self. “The trick is squid and hot sauce.”

They finish their bowls off and talk about where they would travel if they had a sky bison at their disposal. When they finish, Bolin steps away while Asami collects their trash. She sees him leaning against a brick chimney, looking at the arena. She walks over to him.

“Hey,” Asami puts her hand on his back. “Thanks for showing me this.”

Bolin turns to her and smiles. He takes a deep breath in before clapping his hands together. “Well, onto item number two.” 

Asami giggles. “How many items are there?”

“All good things come in,” Bolin holds his fingers up, “threes.”

**

They head to the city’s outdoor park. Asami had lived in Republic City her entire life, but never been to this side. Her dad had always wanted her to stay within the range of the city’s upper class neighborhoods. She watches as kids from different nations chase each other down the hills. Couples walk along the bridges that go over the river. Families enjoy picnics while waiting for sunset. She looks at Bolin. He has a child-like excitement and wonder as he looks around the park, but he also looks like a grown man. He walks with confidence, his chest standing tall and his broad shoulders framing him nicely. Bolin is steady and secure. Secure enough in himself and who he is to not need to showcase overt masculinity. He doesn’t care. He’ll be the goofball and have fun because he doesn’t need to prove himself to anyone. Asami feels pride walking beside him. She feels special, and golden hour looks good on him. 

After they set a blanket down on one of the hills, Bolin disappears and comes back with two kites. He helps Asami get hers in the air, a fire ferret, and then he tosses his up. It catches wind and dances in the air above hers in no time.

“Ah, an unagi,” Asami says.

Bolin smirks. “Yeah, thought I’d let you get a handle on that before you try this one out.” 

“Oh is that just too advanced for a girl like me?” She chuckles.

“It’s just a bit harder to handle, you know, because of the shape.” His kite has multiple compartments and strings tied to one. He purses his lip into his mouth as he concentrates and steps forward, going down the hill a bit. He holds one string out and gets the head of the unagi to sway. The whiskers dance like flames. 

Bolin gets the unagi to do an 8-figured flip. Some kids at the bottom of the hill point and jump in excitement. He looks over his shoulder at Asami and grins. “Don’t worry, kid, I’ll give you a few pointers.”

“A noodle bowl master and an unagi tamer. I’m honored.” They laugh.

“You know,” he walks backwards to meet her. “When I was a kid I used to see some of the older kids fight kites.”

“Fight kites?” she wonders.

“Yeah,” He nods as he continues to play with his kite. “Like they’d fight each other with kites and cut the strings with their own string. Whoever had the last kite standing won.”

“Oh,” she sings. “You mean like this?”

Asami grabs her string and tugs, wrapping it around her first finger. She does an 8-figured loop. Once, twice, thrice —

“What?” Bolin mumbles to himself.

The fire ferret circles the string attached to the unagi’s head. 

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Bolin laughs, springing back into action. He tries to get away but it’s too late. She cuts the string tied to the head and the unagi starts flailing.

“Oops,” Asami says innocently. Bolin laughs and tries to get away, although with no control over the head, it’s hard. He brings the body down a few feet. 

Asami giggles. “Trying to run?”

“No! I’m...recalibrating.” 

Asami’s fire ferret follows him down. Bolin spins around and pushes Asami playfully. She can’t stop laughing. 

She loops the ferret around the two strings left and tugs. The unagi gets cut loose and flies into the sky uncontrollably. Asami starts backing away from Bolin as she continues to laugh. He stares up at the sky in disbelief before finally turning to face her. “Did you just—? Did that just—? Did that really just happen?”

He paces towards her and she drops her own kite, running down the hill in a haste. Bolin chases after her as she navigates through the multiple families trying to enjoy picnics. She jumps over an old man napping—“ _Sorry!_ ”—and gets onto the gravel path. People walking their dogs jump out of the way, with their dogs barking excitedly. She feels Bolin right on her feet. Asami heads for the bridge’s underpass. 

Right when she gets under the bridge, a pair of big arms wrap around her waist and swoop her up. She screams as Bolin spins her around. Her hair flies in front of her face, everything a blur. 

He slows down when they get to the other side of the underpass and lets her go, but his hands stay on her waist. 

Asami holds his shoulders as she catches her breath. They can’t stop laughing hysterically. She bends over as her stomach hitches, pushing the top of her head into his chest. 

When they catch their breath, Asami looks up at him. He’s grinning from ear to ear. “So I guess,” his head falls as he chuckles a bit more. “I guess you know a thing or two about flying kites.”

Asami wipes a tear that escapes the corner of her eye. Her cheeks are sore. “Don’t worry, kid, I’ll give you a few pointers.”

They walk back to their spot on the hill. Bolin looks around as she sits on the blanket he had laid out. “Where’d the ferret go?”

Asami spots kids at the bottom of the hill playing with it. He looks back at her and smiles. 

“Let them have it,” she says.

Bolin takes a seat beside her and sighs, enjoying the view. The sky is a pinkish orange now. The air smells like autumn. Asami lies on her back and looks at the leaves from the oak tree behind her. 

“You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?”

Asami’s heart jumps. She looks at Bolin. His big, green eyes are filled with nothing other than concern. 

“I’m sorry, Asami,” He sighs. “I should have told Mako it wasn’t up for debate. I should have been the one to stay with you.”

She didn’t know what to say. Did Bolin know?

“Obviously it’d be awkward with your ex,” He continues. “So you were up all night, huh? I bet he was snoring.”

Asami snorts. Bolin was actually the snorer, but…

She shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. I just have a lot on my mind.”

Bolin’s smile is soft. “I know you do.”

They enjoy each other’s silence for a few minutes. Then Bolin jumps to his feet and runs away. Asami giggles. _Item number 3_.

He comes back later and kneels down to her level, showing her his findings. “Task number three: street corn and,” he hands her a bouquet of white, pink, and orange flowers, “flowers.”

Asami loses her breath. She takes the flowers from his hand and admires them as he takes a seat next to her. She feels tears coming up her throat, but they don’t reach her eyes. When she looks at him, he’s already halfway through his second cob of street corn. He stops mid-chew and looks at her. 

She laughs at the sight. “Thank you, Bo.”

Bolin just smiles. They stare at each other for a while. Then he looks down, feeling his cheeks get warm. “Alright, you’ve gotta try this. Best snack invented.”

**

Once night falls, Bolin drives them back to the docks. Asami rests her head against the door frame, letting the breeze run through her hair. The cool air against her neck lulls her. She hugs the flowers against her chest. She doesn’t want the day to end. 

Bolin takes a turn onto a street with a lot of nightlife. Asami sees a bar with a line that pretty much takes over the whole street. She sees the pro-bending team, the White Falls Wolfbats, cutting the whole line and entering the bar as Bolin turns out of the street. 

Bolin parks by the docks and gets out, rushing to her side. He opens the door but Asami stays seated, looking up at him. She’s thinking. He holds his hand out to help her. 

Asami puts her palm in his and gets out of the car. He notices how delicate her fingers are.

“Hey, Bo, I think I’m going to stay in the city tonight.”

“Oh.” He looks deep into her eyes, like he’s trying to read what’s behind them. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” She sighs and smiles. “I feel like going home.”

“Oh, okay, yeah.” He nods, but tries to buy time as he wraps his mind around that idea. “Do you have your house key?”

“Yeah I do—“

“Okay well, I’ll come see you tomorrow,” He sounds eager and concerned. “I mean I have to run some errands with Korra but I’ll come by as soon as I can.”

The boat’s horn sings and he glances over at the docks before looking at her again. “I should probably get going,” he says, but he doesn’t move. He continues to eye her. 

Asami smiles reassuringly and chuckles softly. “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” he nods and smiles back. “Yeah — you will.” He seems to say that to himself more than her.

“Hey,” she releases his hand and sets the flowers down on the passenger’s seat. She gets on her toes and puts her arms under his and hugs him, putting her hands on his shoulder blades. He tucks her head under his chin and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

The boat’s horn honks again and she lets him go, but he catches her palm in his once again. She looks up at him. “Today was...thank you.”

“Any time. Seriously. Any time.”

When Asami lets his palm go, he clamps his hand instinctively, like he’s holding a butterfly in his palm. 

He doesn’t release his hand until he gets to Air Temple Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how have you guys been feeling about mako though? 👀
> 
> leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter! any comments appreciated :)


	6. Looking for Trouble

Asami parks her car at the end of the street with the nightlife. The line is just as long as it was when they drove by, maybe longer. She looks at herself in the rearview mirror, touches up her lipstick, then takes a deep breath. She gets out of the car and walks across the street, straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin up.

She walks up to the bouncer with false confidence and hands her his ID. When he sees she’s a _Sato_ , he nods, and lets her in while those in the front of the line complain. Asami smiles to herself as she enters. She’d never used her status like that before. 

A small, dimly lit hall leads to the main area of the bar. It’s more of a lounge than a bar. It’s definitely luxurious and she understands why there’s a line. There’s gold chandeliers, green velvet chairs, and black marble tables and counters. The lighting is warm and low. 

Asami leans back against a wall as soon as she enters the room, calibrating herself. She breathes as the small dose of adrenaline fizzles out. She sees Tahno and his teammates at a booth in the far left corner of the room. They’re surrounded by their usual fans, maybe some new girls as well. The bar is located on the opposite corner of them. She sees an empty seat.

Asami puts her chin up again and rolls her shoulders back. She glides across the room, intentional with the way she walks. He might be watching.

She takes a seat on one of the velvet-cushioned bar stools and orders a grapefruit martini. She watches the crowd of people, all absorbed in their own conversations. Some friends, some lovers. Everyone looks so….happy.

It’s like she’s in another dimension. Bolin did make her laugh and enjoy herself, but the second he was out of her sight the feeling of hollowness in her chest came back. She felt nothing. So here she sat, watching people exist, wondering if she would ever feel real happiness again. The kind that didn’t leave. The kind that settled into every part of her soul and stayed, even if she was busy with work or drifting to sleep. The kind of happiness that didn’t require someone else to be present and pouring it into her. The kind of happiness that was unwavering.

Her mind drifts to him. Mako. She’s here for a distraction, to get out of her reality for just a night, yet her mind slips back into thoughts of him within just a few minutes. She knows he will want to resume right where they left off. He won’t let that go. He will want her back on her knees, want her mouth wrapped around him, because having had her on her knees only to lose her will have been the biggest blow to his ego. His cracked, vengeful, rage-igniting ego. 

He’ll take it out on her like it’s her fault. He will want to claim her mouth like he claimed her virginity. The problem with Mako is he was her first love. She had been completely vulnerable and honest with him, especially after her dad ran. He knows anything he does with her will be her first time. That has to be a big motivator for him. Claiming her before anyone else can in every way possible so he’ll always hold that importance in her life. She’s scared. The thought of oral in general makes her uncomfortable and nervous, but with him? It will be terrifying and horrible. 

Asami sits up straight and looks at the bartender. When they meet eyes she points to her drink. “Can I get another?” She asks, although she had barely sipped it before getting lost in her thoughts.

She downs the drink faster than he makes her second. At least she’ll be calm now. She continues her people-watching while she sips, enjoying the noise and liveliness from afar. 

After a while, Asami hears a familiar low and raspy voice hum near her ear. The pro-bending champ is beside her, asking the bartender for another round. She looks at Tahno from the corner of her eye just as he turns to her and smirks. 

She knew he’d come. Or maybe she’d hoped, because she feels butterflies in her stomach when their eyes meet. 

Tahno leans against the bar. “If it isn’t Republic City’s most eligible bachelorette. Well,” he squints and kind of shakes his head. “Not the most reputable family anymore but, your beauty sure does make up for it, daddy’s girl.”

Asami scoffs as the bartender hands him his drink. Tahno lifts his glass up to Asami and she follows. He takes an indulgent sip then purses his lips together as she sips on hers. “How’s daddy doing, by the way?”

She sucks her tongue to the roof of her mouth, feeling the citrus buzz. Asami tilts her head up to him and smiles knowingly, feeling her muscles relax as the alcohol settles in. “Do you really want to talk about him?”

He thinks for a minute then chuckles and shakes his head. “No.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think that’s why you’re here.”

He furrows his brow, trying to play cool. “I’m just here to grab a drink.”

“Oh,” She sings innocently. “So you haven’t been watching me since I came in?”

He freezes for a second then grins, knowing he’s been caught. “You think you’ve got me all figured out, huh?”

Asami smiles. “Maybe a little.”

Tahno looks over his shoulder at the bartender and points to Asami. “Can you get her another round, on me?” He faces her again and sighs, adjusting his shoulders a bit. She can see how excited he is by the way he tries to control his smile. “Haven’t seen you anywhere in a while. Where’ve you been hiding, Princess of Innovation?”

“Oh you know, just finding myself and becoming one with the spirits on Air Temple Island.”

“Ah, Air Temple Island.” Tahno nods to the bartender when he sets a fresh drink for Asami in front of her. “How’s my girl Korra doing?”

“Um,” She inhales and folds her arms over the bar. “She’s doing well. Spends a lot of time with Tenzin and the other council members. How’s pro-bending?” 

Tahno brags about winning a charity tournament that was designed to raise funds for the Republic City’s Children Foundation, but she isn’t really listening. He watches her knock her drink back before diving into the one he got her. 

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“Oh, please,” she rolls her eyes and smirks. “I know you’ve been waiting for a girl like me to show up in a place like this.”

He had his mouth open, already prepared to throw out his next quip, but her comment throws him off and leaves him speechless. He chuckles. “And looks like the spirits have answered my prayers. Wonder what makes tonight so special.”

Asami feels a pang in her chest but continues smiling, knowing the main reason she’s here is because she doesn’t want to be forced to pleasure her ex-boyfriend. 

Tahno continues. “Must be something interesting in the stars tonight. Do you think we should go check?”

Asami can’t help but smile to herself as she twirls the grapefruit peel garnish in her drink. She slowly brings her eyes up to Tahno and raises a brow. “Don’t tell me you want to take me to the planetarium.”

His lips curl on the sides as he eyes her up and down. “I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go.”

She eyes him with a small smile on her lips. She knows he’s loving this. She’s loving it too. She leans back against the barstool and brings the martini up to her lips, slowly sipping. She doesn’t break eye contact, watching him over the rim of the glass.

The jittery feeling in her continues. He’s no good, she knows it, but for right now _he_ really wants _her_. She feels a sense of superiority in their dynamic. It’s foreign, and probably fleeting, but it’s exciting nonetheless. He intimidates her, maybe scares her, even. She wants to chase that feeling.

“Anywhere I wanna go, huh?”

Tahno’s eyes trail down her body. He speaks low, as if it’s a thought he wants to keep to himself. “I think you came out tonight looking for trouble.”

“What if I did?”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m the golden ticket to trouble. Grab your things. Let’s get out of here.”

Tahno goes back to his booth to let his teammates know he’s leaving. One of the girls at the table looks over at Asami’s direction. She’s clearly disappointed. Asami looks away, unable to bear it for even a second. It reminds her of Korra. In this case, however, she’s Korra. 

Asami gulps her drink down and walks out of the room. When she gets outside, the cool air hits her cheeks and wisps through her hair, bringing the heat of embarrassment and guilt on her face down. 

She feels a hand on her lower back and looks to her side to see Tahno next to her. “Alright Miss Sato, where to?” his raspy voice gets more attractive as the night goes on.

“Let’s go to the planetarium.”

He grins. “Really?”

“Yeah, right?” Her eyes widen, getting excited at the thought of it. _Why not ponder at the skies above?_

“Some might say that makes this a first date.”

“Well I’ll let you know how you do then.”

He laughs. “I’ll drive. I think you’re buzzed.”

He was right. By the time they get to the planetarium, Asami’s eyelids feel heavy. Tahno parks on an empty street and opens her door for her. He sees Asami trying to hide a smile.

“What?” Tahno chuckles as he closes the car door.

She speaks softly. “I don’t care about the stars, let’s stay here.”

Asami’s eyes slowly trail up his face until she meets his. Then she looks at his lips, tilting her chin up. She pauses.

Tahno waits, then smirks. “Be careful. I might take advantage here.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Asami smirks, looking up at him again. Her eyes alone seducing him.

“You know, Princess,” He tucks her hair behind her ear. “I think in this fairytale, I’m the bad guy.”

Asami shrugs, trying to play cool although she’s blushing. “Maybe Prince Charming will show up in the nick of time.”

Tahno speaks so low, she can barely hear him as they stand on this silent street. “I don’t think he will.”

“Will you show mercy?” She asks.

Tahno leans in so their lips brush against each other. “Haven’t you seen me on the court?”

“Absolutely merciless,” She says with a chuckle.

Asami feels him grin against her. She closes her eyes and lets her tongue lead, licking his bottom lip before kissing him. Their first kiss is slow, deep. It lasts forever, but when they slowly part, she already wants to kiss him again. They open their eyes and look at each other. 

“Wow,” Tahno says. They laugh softly before meeting lips once again. 

He wraps her arms around her back and hugs her while she puts her hands on the back of his neck. Their kisses become more eager and fast paced as they pull each other in. 

Asami breaks away and lightly pushes him. She smirks before jumping into the back of her convertible. Tahno chuckles and follows her lead, looking around the street before he jumps in. 

“If someone catches us —“

“Isn’t that half the fun?” She mumbles as she snuggles up to him.

His eyes widen in excitement. “I knew you were looking for trouble.”

They start making out, massaging each other's tongues. His hands rub around her thigh and hips, making her feel bold. She opens her eyes and gives him a daring look. 

He exhales through his nose — “Come here,” He says before he grabs her leg and pulls her so she sits on his thighs. 

Tahno moans into her mouth as his hands rub her backside. 

They kiss some more before Asami breaks away and pushes her hair past her shoulders. She swallows the lump in her throat before sliding off the car seat and getting to her knees. She puts her hand on his thighs and looks up at him. He’s shocked.

“Do you want to?” Asami asks.

“Do _you_ want to?” He asks.

Asami squints. There’s something about the look on his face. “You think I can’t?”

“I didn’t say that,” He smirks.

She grins and begins to undo his belt and unzip his pants. She looks up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Those sharp, green eyes. Her hand lightly rubs him over his pants. 

“Just tell me how you want it,” she whispers, giving him the greenlight to guide her since in reality she has no idea how to do this. But she at least says it in a way to make herself feel in control. She’s the one who wants this. She’s going to please him because _she_ wants to. And then Mako will have nothing.

He chuckles. “Alright. Take it out. Wrap your hand around it.” 

He says it with a confidence, like it’s a challenge. Like this daddy’s girl is going to back out at the last second. 

She takes his cock out. The only one she’d ever seen was Mako’s, and even that she could barely look at. She blushes and wraps her hand against his length, slowly sliding her hand down. He lets out a soft moan as he relishes in the feeling of her soft hand against his dick.

Tahno rests his arm atop the car’s window frame, needing something to hold onto in order to keep his cool. She continues to pump slowly as she looks up at him, patiently awaiting her next instructions.

Tahno mumbles, “lick the tip.”

When she does, his head leans back for a second but he forces himself back up. 

“Yeah. Put your mouth around it like you’re — oh er, oh yeah.” His other arm sprawls out and grips the headrests along the backseat. His voice is strained. She knows he doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing the power she has over him. 

“Spit on it,” his voice is hoarse and needy. “Yeah. Use that tongue, baby.”

She uses her saliva to coat him, wrapping her mouth just barely around the tip. She twirls her tongue lightly, she goes slow. She sees his hands clench, knowing her pace is killing him. 

“Just like that. Yeah. Can you go deeper?”

She envelops his cock with her mouth, massaging her tongue along the bottom of his length. She goes deeper, slowly, feeling his tip reach the back of her throat. This has got to be the weirdest thing she’s ever done.

As she comes back up she sees his hands in the corner of her eyes. His thin, water-bender fingers stretching out in desperation. She goes back in. His arm swings up to his mouth and he bites his first finger, releasing a deep groan from the back of his throat.

“Faster, baby,” he softly begs and she complies, sending his head back. He doesn’t fight it anymore. She feels his hips push into her a bit. 

He moans and asks if he can touch her. She looks up at him and puts her hand out. He brings his hand to her and she grabs his wrist, guiding him to the top of her head. She lets him pat her like a pet. His other hand comes down as well and he runs his fingers through her hair, pulling a fistful to the back of her head. He needs to control the pace or she’ll kill him with her slow, torturous movements. 

“Yeah, just like that —“ He relishes through gritted teeth as he eagerly pushes her down. “Oh, thank y—“ _was he just about to thank her?_

He gasps as she continues to take more and more of him in her mouth. It starts to feel….good for her. 

“Yes, yes, yes, I’m getting — close — yes, Asami —“

She moans softly in response and keeps the pace well after his guidance gets lazy, determined to get him to finish. 

“i’m going to — come — in your — mouth,” he warns weakly.

He finally releases in her mouth. She doesn’t know how much of it she can take, but as soon as her mouth fills she pulls off of him and gets out of the car. Asami goes to the back of the car and crouches down, quietly spitting his seed onto the side of the road. She spits again and again until she’s as clean as she can be. The taste is so...foreign.

She makes her way back in the car. Tahno is sunken in the seat, catching his breath and redoing his belt before she straddles her leg over him so she can take a seat beside him in the back of her car. 

“That was — hey, wait, wait,” he grabs her by her waist and makes her straddle him. “Let me kiss you.”

They kiss twice and she pulls away to look at him.

He smiles, his face glowing with bliss. “You are so beautiful. That was amazing.”

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in, kissing her again. He gets her on her back and gets on top as she laughs.

“No, I need to leave.” She shakes her head and starts to get up.

“What, where are you trying to go?”

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’ve been wanting to tag Tahno/Asami since the beginning but I couldn’t tease readers only to make anyone wait this long!! Yep, Tahno’s story won’t be ending here. Let me know what you think! Do you guys like the way I try to get into Asami’s mindset?
> 
> Also, for any Haikyuu! fans, I’ve started a Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriend series that I’m suuuper excited about and putting a lot of effort into. Read about it: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804023)


	7. Let Me Kiss You

Asami wakes up grinning ear to ear. When she realizes she’s smiling, she chuckles to herself. She feels so stupid and happy. She sits up in her bed, in her actual home in the city, and although she’s alone she feels less lonely than she has in months. 

Last night, even after Asami said she wanted to leave, Tahno insisted on driving her car home, saying he’d figure out a ride when they got there. She could see how badly he didn’t want the night to end, and it was flattering, albeit surprising, to see she had that effect on him. 

He’d asked when he’d see her again, but Asami had only teased him for missing her too soon, not giving an answer. She was so eager to see him though. 

Asami gets out of bed and opens her curtains, admiring the view of the city. This is her home. There is no reason for her to be cooped up on the island in isolation.

Her butler comes in with her breakfast and asks if the regular staff should be brought back on, trying to gauge if this will be a one-night thing or something more permanent. 

Asami continues to look out of the window, smiling to herself. “Yes please,” she answers. “I’ll be moving back today.”

**

That evening Asami stands on the dock at Air Temple Island. She had said goodbye to Tenzin’s family, thanking Pema for her hospitality. As she said goodbye to the kids, she could feel Pema’s eyes on her. It was like she knew something was wrong. 

She hugged Asami tightly before she parted. 

_ “I know I’m not your mother, but,” she tucked a strand of hair behind Asami’s ear. “You can talk to me. Anytime. About anything.” _

_ “Thanks, Pema,” Asami smiled. “Goodbye.” _

Asami watches the boat make its way to the docks as Bolin and Korra stand and wait with her. 

Bolin takes a deep breath and sighs, watching the boat get closer and closer. Asami chuckles and looks at him. They stand shoulder to shoulder. “Bo, you can come and visit me whenever. And I’ll visit too,” she lies.

“No, I know,” His voice is defeated. “I just didn’t think this was gonna happen. Not any time soon anyways.”

“Yeah,” Korra chimes in, standing at Bolin’s other side. She peeks her head over his chest to meet Asami’s eyes. “This did happen really fast. Is everything okay, Asami?”

Bolin looks at Asami’s face immediately, making it clear he’s been thinking the same thing. “No, I mean, yeah, everything is okay. I just...my staff are depending on me, you know? I can’t keep them on stand by for so long while I hide out here. I need to get back to work for real this time.”

Bolin isn’t buying it. He speaks low. “If you’re here, I can make sure you feel safe, Asami —“

Asami quickly puts her hand on his shoulder and interjects, not wanting Korra to start sniffing around. “I’m good!”

“Safe?” Korra asks just as the boat docks. Asami bends down to pick her suitcases up, but Bolin stops her.

“No, I got it, Asami.” 

She doesn’t fight him because her eyes catch Mako stepping off the boat. She feels a sharp pang of anxiety explode in her chest. He walks a bit up the dock when he stops, noticing the suitcases.

“What’s going on?” He yells to the group.

“Asami’s leaving,” Korra yells back.

“What?” He says in disbelief.

“I should get going,” Asami says quickly, hoping Bolin will start walking. 

Bolin looks at her. “Asami, are you sure about this?”

“Yeah,” She chuckles uncomfortably as Mako gets closer. “Come on, the boat’s gonna leave.”

Bolin starts walking but Mako gets in front of him, putting his hands up. “Wait, what’s going on?”

Bolin looks at Asami, waiting for an answer.

“I’m going back home,” Asami says, in a tone equally frustrated and nervous.

Mako gives her an irritated look. “Why? We’re all here in the same place. Isn’t that the best for us? We’re a team.”

Bolin steps in. “Mako, don’t push her.”

“Shut up, Bolin. She’s doing something stupid and I’m just supposed to sit back —“

“Hey!” Korra interjects, stepping forward. 

“It’s alright,” Asami says. Mako looks at her. She can sense him try to subdue that familiar flame of rage in his eyes. “Bolin, just give me my things.”

Mako steps forward, desperate to slow this down any way he can. “Okay, wait. Just wait. Why do you have to leave tonight? Go in the morning. I’ll help you take your things —”

“No thanks,” Asami folds her arms over her chest and brushes past Mako, heading down the dock. 

Mako spins on his heels. “Okay, wait, wait! This is your last night, I mean, we should go out and celebrate or something.”

“I have plans,” Asami mumbles, continuing to walk.

Mako tries to reason with Korra and Bolin. “Come on. One last night just the four of us.”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Bolin says cheerfully.

“You know what, yeah,” Korra chimes in. “I’ve been needing a night out.”

Bolin jogs to catch up to Asami. “Are you okay with that?”

Asami shrugs as they walk up the plank attached to the boat. “I guess. I mean I’m meeting someone but I guess I can’t really stop —”

“Great!” Bolin says as he jumps onto the boat.

Mako and Korra follow them up the boat and Asami has a sudden change of heart. Maybe Mako should see who she’s meeting.

Korra comes up to Asami. “I really am sad to see you go. But hey, let’s have fun tonight, okay? And don’t be a stranger. Please come by as much as you can.”

“Of course,” Asami smiles. “Same to you.”

Asami looks up at Bolin who watches her silently. They don’t say anything to one another, they don’t really have any exchange of expressions either. They just look at one another while the wind and water fill their ears with noise. Asami breaks eye contact, looking to the city, but when she glances at him again he’s still looking. She doesn’t know why and she doesn’t think much of it, but he can’t help trying to soak in every second he has left with her.

As they get off the boat, Asami remembers something. “Oh, hey Korra, I told Pema but I still have some stuff in the room that I couldn’t fit so I’ll be back but if someone needs that room can you just take my stuff out?”

“Oh yeah, no problem,” She puts her hands on Asami’s shoulders. “Now let’s go get some drinks!”

**

Asami leads the way to the street with the most nightlife. She looks up and down the street, choosing the club with the biggest line. 

“How are we supposed to —“ 

“Just follow my lead,” She tells Bolin.

Asami hands her ID to the bouncer, then points at Korra. “She’s the Avatar.”

Korra puts a peace sign up and grins wide. The bouncer nods and lets them in. 

“Wow Asami,” Korra says as they follow her into the club. “You’re leading a whole double life.”

Asami spins around and walks backwards so she can face them. “I figured, when the cat’s away,” she says with a shrug and a smile, referring to her dad. She steals a look at Mako before they enter the main area. She can see it on his face. He’s annoyed and in thought, trying to calculate something. Whatever he’s plotting, it doesn’t matter. Asami is going home tonight. Her real home.

“Whoa,” Bolin says as he gets a look at the place. The club was dark and lit with blue lights. 

“Let’s get a table,” Asami says. 

When they get to a booth, Mako slumps in his seat. Asami notices him refusing to engage as Bolin and Korra plot the alter egos they will be using tonight. 

“Korra,” Asami stands. “Let’s dance.”

**

Bolin, Korra, and Asami spend most of the night on the dance floor, cracking jokes and drinking while Mako sulks. Korra tries to talk to him every now and then, but he doesn’t budge, and she’s not one to co-sulk. 

After Bolin heads to the bar, Asami hears that familiar, raspy voice that makes her heart jump. “Do my eyes deceive me? The whole gang is out tonight.”

Korra and Asami turn to Tahno. He has that arrogant grin on his face that makes Asami want to roll her eyes and hide her smile. 

Korra folds her arms. “Why am I not surprised to find you here, Tahno?”

“I’ve gotta make the rounds, don’t I?” He looks at Asami as he says “Make sure the kingdom’s all in order.”

Korra smiles at Asami. “Oh great, he thinks he’s royalty now.” She sees a waitress stop at the booth and begins to walk away. “I’ll be right back!”

Tahno steps closer to Asami as they watch Korra leave. “You seem happy to see me.”

She flips her hair over her shoulder, pressing her tongue to her cheek in a weak attempt to suppress her smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Tahno says as his lips curl. 

Asami thinks to tease him a bit and make him wait or beg, but she’s too excited to see him. “Let me say bye to everyone.”

Mako and Korra are in the middle of some argument when she interrupts. “Korra, I’m gonna head out.”

Korra smiles at Asami while Mako glares. She gets to her feet and the two women hug. “Stay in touch, okay? I wanna see you at least once a week.”

“Sounds good,” Asami smiles. This is probably the most friendly Korra has ever been to her. She looks at Mako, who’s fuming. “Bye. Where’s Bolin?”

“Uh,” Korra looks around for a moment before spotting him at the bar flirting with a couple of girls. “Looks a bit busy.”

Asami giggles. “Tell him I said bye and I’ll see him soon, will you?”

“Of course.”

Asami follows Tahno through a side exit that leads them out a dark alley. They walk down the alleyway a bit but Tahno can’t take it anymore. He pushes Asami into the cool brick wall beside her. She keeps her eyes on his chest as she’s engulfed in his expensive cologne.

“How’d you know to find me here?” Tahno asks as his slender fingers lightly trail down her neck.

Asami shrugs innocently. “I had no idea I’d find you here. Just out with my friends.”

Tahno grips her jaw tightly and forces her to look up at him. “Don’t play,” he smirks. She feels a flutter deep in her body, between her legs.

She smiles. “I saw a huge line that you wouldn’t be able to resist cutting.”

Tahno grins, then he leans in and kisses her deeply. Asami gets on her toes and wraps her arms around him, pulling him in tightly, like she just can’t get him close enough. He wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes her into him in a similar response. 

They giggle in between their needy kisses, surprised at how obvious the two of them make it. How obvious they make it that they want each other so bad. No games, no walls, no tricks. Not now.

Asami hears the club door swing open with a squeak down the alleyway, but she pays no mind as Tahno pushes her up against the wall again.

“So  _ that’s _ what this is,” Mako’s condescending tone echoes throughout the alley. Asami pulls her head back and breaks the kiss, sliding her hands down to the sides of Tahno’s arms. She sees her ex-boyfriend standing in the dark, a street lamp behind him illuminating his silhouette.

“That’s why you’re leaving. You’re whoring around with  _ him? _ ”

Tahno looks at Asami with a sly grin, then at Mako as he lets go of her waist. “Well that’s no way to talk to a lady.”

“Asami,” Mako steps forward. “Are you really that stupid? He’s playing you. He’s gonna drop you the second he sees something better.”

Tahno chuckles and puts his hands in his pockets, letting Asami take the lead. Asami steps past Tahno. She speaks low. “Like you?”

Mako scoffs. “Asami, he’s with a different group of girls like every week.”

Asami just smiles softly. She knows it’s true, but Mako says it with such gusto, as if it’s news to her that will send her running into his arms. “Oh Mako, your concern is just so genuine.”

Mako puts his hand up. “Asami, someone’s got to look out for you. Look, I know you don’t want to hear this but you’ve got some self-destructive tendencies.”

Asami scoffs and turns away from him. 

_ “ _ I mean _ Him _ of all people?” He says behind her. “What are you trying to prove? So much for being a team.” 

“A team?” Asami spits, spinning on her heel and marching up to him. “I’m sure you should be able to think of maybe a couple other reasons why I’m leaving.”

She stops herself when she sees the desperate look on his face. This is what he wants. He wants her to stay and fight. He wants to ruin her night any way he can and bring her down to his level. Maybe he does it because he can’t help setting everything between them on fire, or maybe it’s because he wants her to look a certain way in front of Tahno. Whatever it is, she won’t give in. Asami turns her back on Mako and grabs Tahno’s arm, leading him away.

“You know where I’ll be when you come running,” He says from behind her. In a knee-jerk reaction, Asami squeezes her palms.

“Alright,” Tahno says and he spins around, cutting himself loose from Asami’s grip.

She watches him keep his head down, looking at his wrists as he undoes his cuffs and casually walks to the center of the alley. “You know, I told myself I was gonna let the rivalry go after Korra dealt with Amon and gave me my bending back, but I’ve got to admit,” He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. “I’ve been aching for a final match against you. Man to man.”

Mako snickers and gets into a fighting stance.

Tahno lifts water from the sewers at one side of the alley and wraps the water around his forearms, turning his arms into tentacles that sway in the air. Mako breathes deep, sharply exhales, and ignites his fists. The orange glow illuminates him, revealing that same rage Asami had only witnessed when they were alone. It settles onto his face with no attempt on his part to hide it this time around. 

Asami rushes to Tahno’s side and grabs his bicep, pulling him back. “Tahno, stop. He’s not worth it.” 

Tahno’s arms are tense and flexed. He continues to stare at Mako before eventually looking over his shoulder at Asami. His face softens in the slightest bit when he looks at her. 

Tahno faces Mako again, lifting the water from his arms up into the air and high over Mako’s head. He releases the water, letting it trickle down like rainstorm over Mako. He’s left drenched as Tahno turns his back on him and takes Asami’s hand, leading her out of the alley. 

“Come on!” Mako yells. “What happened to ‘man to man’? You’re really gonna let a girl stop you?”

“Later, fire ferret,” he says. Asami dares to peek over her shoulder for a quick moment before turning away again, leaving Mako alone in the dark.

Tahno asks Asami to pull the car around as they walk by the front of the club. “I just need to grab something.”

When she comes back with her convertible, he jumps in. She sees a full bottle of vodka in his hand and looks up at him. He smirks and shrugs. “Trying to salvage this night.”

Asami grins. “I’ve got an idea for that.”

This time, they actually make it into the planetarium. The roof is closed, but they climb under the taped off staircase and make it outside. Up there, it’s beautiful. Asami makes it to the edge and looks down. The liveliness of the city below is a stark contrast to the silence and stillness where they stand. It’s like the city is a snow globe and she holds it in her palms. Outside looking in.

Tahno grabs her waist and shakes her. She yelps and laughs, hitting his shoulder. “Stop!”

“Come here,” He says in his usual low, raspy voice. He leans her up against the dome. Asami stands up tall, preparing for his lips to meet hers, but they don’t. She can see it in his eyes, she knows he wants to, but he holds back. 

He sighs with a smile and opens the bottle, taking a shot of the vodka. 

“Hand it over,” Asami says, taking a swig from the bottle after him. When she brings the bottle back down, she notices the way Tahno looks at her. He still smirks, but he’s not his normal, cocky self. 

“What?” Asami says with a shy chuckle.

“What?” He repeats, snapping out of his haze.

She tucks her hair behind her ear and shakes her head a little. “I don’t know.”

“What?” He chuckles.

She matches his laugh. “You were looking at me in a certain way.”

“Oh, I know,” He chuckles, kicking a pebble before looking up at her again. “I’m supposed to play it cool. Act like I could be up here with anyone else and it’d be the same.”

Asami feels her cheeks getting red, but she dares to look him in the eyes anyways.

“But I’m glad it’s you,” he adds.

She doesn’t know what to say to that. All she really can do is hand him the bottle, so she does. He laughs. “Yeah, I’ll drink to that.”

He takes another drink, then sets the bottle on the floor. “Alright,” he puts his hands on her waist and pushes her onto the dome again. “Let me kiss you. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Oh, was it your ego stopping you?” She teases. He laughs against her lips and kisses her. He cups her cheek and slips his tongue into her mouth. 

Their kisses get deeper and faster. Asami pulls him in again. Tahno’s hand goes up the back of her head. He grips her hair and yanks, forcing her to look up at him. A loud moan escapes her lips when he tugs. 

“Oh, was it your ego stopping you from making that sound?” He says. Asami laughs, her chuckle breathy as her neck is stretched out beneath him. He meets her lips again, playing with and massaging her tongue. His lips then break away, and he starts sucking, down her jaw, down her neck. His teeth lightly graze her skin before he’s back in her mouth. She moans into him, letting herself not hold back anymore. 

When he finally breaks away his lips are moist. He pushes his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes. “You have no idea how long today has felt, just thinking about the next time I’ll get to taste you.”

Asami’s cheeks and chest heat up, but she gasps sarcastically. “Who is this vulnerable man and what has he done with Tahno?”

He chuckles, begging her to shut up in between their kisses.

They sit on the ground and look at black sky. They spend the rest of the night taking more shots and laughing in between kisses. Asami dozes off on his shoulder, coming back to when the sky is painted a cool blue. 

She looks at him. He’s awake, but hazey. He gets back to his senses when he realizes she’s up. “It’s almost morning. I should probably get you home.”

Asami keeps looking at him with a knowing smile.

“What?” He grins.

“You’re giving me that look again.”

“What look?” He asks innocently.

“That look,” She perks her eyebrows to point at his face. “You’ve got something on your mind.”

He chuckles and looks ahead, avoiding Asami’s eyes. She nudges him with her shoulder. “Come on, Mr. Vulnerable.”

He chuckles again. “Uh,” He rests the back of his head against the dome. “So, where are you going? You said you were leaving. Last night.”

It takes Asami a second to realize what he’s asking. Out of everything he heard last night, out of everything she feared he’d wonder about or confront her about, this was the one thing that stayed in his mind. She feels the biggest wave of relief as she looks at the cocky pro-bender with devilishly handsome looks and a devil-like charming personality. 

“Are you leaving the city?” He inquires.

Asami shakes her head as the biggest grin plasters over her face. “I’m not leaving. I’m coming back. I’m done with Air Temple Island.”

He looks into her eyes, then at her lips, matching her same  _ I can’t hide this goofy child-like smile _ energy. 

“Oh,” he nods. “Cool.”

“Yeah,” she nods in agreement. “Cool.”

They both giggle.

“Alright, Most Eligible Bachelorette of Republic City,” Tahno stands and extends his hand. “Let me get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 20K words 😱 Thank you guys so, so much for reading! Sorry I didn’t upload last week, I was visiting family. I’m probably going to be doing bi-weekly uploads for the rest of 2020 because of holiday season and my job getting busy as the year wraps up. I will try not to! But please bear with me if I do.
> 
> I also want to thank you all for the comments. Every single one blows me away. I’m so lucky to have readers not only interested in my work, but to leave such thoughtful comments? And you guys are EXCITED TO READ MY WORK? 😭 Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is so freaking motivating and keeps me writing.
> 
> Also, if anyone’s interested, I’ve started a series of Haikyuu one-shots on here featuring the haikyuu boys as toxic AF. Cuz, well, as you know, I’m addicted to writing toxic men 🤪 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments highly appreciated! Constructive criticism/advice too ❤️


	8. Soft For You

Asami and Tahno had been spending a lot of time together since she’d moved back. He’d come see her some nights or they’d find each other in the city. Their last encounter, Asami had pulled up to the pro-bending training facility in her car just as Tahno stepped onto the sidewalk. He leaned over the passenger’s side, shrugging his shoulders.

“We keep hanging out like this and people might think I’m soft for you,” he said with half his mouth turned up in a smirk.

“Is that so?” Asami asked innocently.

It was moments like that that made her excited to wake up every morning. Yet, tonight, Asami sat on the hood of her car parked on the race track in her backyard, her knee pulled up into her chest, drifting away in thought. She leans her cheek against her knee. It’s him again. He lives in her mind.

She wonders what Mako is thinking. Is he mad? Is he sad? Does he think of her at all?

She swings her foot back and forth in a lazy, distracted way, thinking of his face. The tension that remains permanently on his forehead, his broad shoulders that carry the weight of everything he’s been through from childhood to now, his dark hair that would tickle her cheek when he was on top of her.

She thinks of his rough hands that pushed her down and tossed her around. She thinks of his voice and the noises he made when he was inside her.

Can he eat? Can he sleep? Or is he restless like her? She thought about the last time they were alone. He had her on her knees and he lost her. She wondered if it was driving him mad…

She thought about if Mako kissed Korra. If they made love. She wondered if he had gone back to Korra at all, if it was only because he didn’t have Asami anymore, or if he’d never stopped touching Korra to begin with. Kissing her during the day only to come to Asami in the dead of night.

Asami was suddenly really annoyed. She wished she could tell Mako she’d taken Tahno in her mouth. She wished he could see with his own eyes what she and Tahno would do together. Although they hadn’t gone all the way yet. Tahno was surprisingly not pushy at all. It was all on Asami, what they got to do, how far they got to go. He was completely patient. Sometimes she wished he’d get fed up and throw her up against a wall. That would show Mako.

Asami bet Mako kissed Korra only to imagine he was kissing her. She bet there was no passion, no heat. She bet Mako having to put on a facade instead of showing who he really was, was driving him insane. She bet he missed being able to be his raw self, without any masks or lies, with Asami. She bet he missed her. She knew he did.

She felt tears welling in her eyes. She was angry, not sad. Why would she be? It’s not like she missed him. Mako made her feel horrible. He made her feel….anxious, disgusting, scared.

Alive.

“There you are.” Asami hears behind her. She quickly wipes a tear off her cheek and jumps off the car, spinning around to see Tahno walking up to her.

“Hey,” she says in a desperately cheerful tone. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh you know,” he shrugs, leaning against the front of her car. “Thought I’d come see one of my favorite girls.”

“Ah,” Asami nods, folding her arms. “How many are on that list?”

Tahno sighs, admiring the view of her estate. “Too many to count.”

Asami quips, “I’m sure counting past three must be difficult, being a jock and all.”

Tahno slowly looks up at her, grinning with his tongue pressed into his cheek. “You’re lucky you look as good as you do.”

Asami giggles, dropping her head for a moment. “What do you want to do tonight?” she asks.

Tahno looks at her lips with a smile on his face that tells her he might not really be paying attention to her words. He shrugs. “Whatever you want to do. The world is yours, Princess of Innovation.”

She grabs his arm and tugs, leading him to her house. “I’ve got an idea.”

When they walk through the front entrance, Tahno looks around. The foyer looks like that of a palace. He’d been coming by for a bit now, but he still wasn’t used to it. The chandeliers that hung over his head were probably worth more than he made in a year. The drapes that descended down the walls made it look like royalty lived here. As a Sato, she practically was royalty.

Tahno watches as Asami slips her coat off and sets it on the table. Her butler would take care of it. She walks to one of the two staircases that circle around to the top floor, placing her hand on the rail, and looks back at him.

“Coming?” she asks with a small smile.

Tahno can’t hide his shock. The corners of his lips curl in excitement. “What’s up there?” he teases.

“You’ll see,” she says softly. She extends her hand. He walks over and takes her hand, caressing her fingers. She’s so soft. She leads him up the stairs.

It’s his first time up. Typically they’d hang out in any of the formal rooms on the main floor, or her theater room. Then it’s his first time in her room. She leaves him in her sitting area outside her bedroom to go freshen up, and when she comes back she‘s wearing a burgundy silk laced robe with silk shorts and a laced camisole to match.

His eyes fall down to her bare legs. Tall, toned, and gently kissed by the autumn sun. She’s freshly moisturized and dipped in fragrance.

Tahno walks toward her, sliding his hands in his pockets once he’s in front of her. He looks down at her, smirking.

“Miss Sato,” he purrs, “my, my, my.”

She giggles and bites her lip, sliding her hands up the sides of his arms as he grabs her waist. “Wanna have some fun?” she asks.

His eyes light up at her boldness. “What do you have in mind?”

“I think you might have an idea,” she says as she pulls him into the bedroom.

Tahno wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up. She chuckles and kisses him as he lays her on the edge of her bed at the other end of the room.

He stands in front of her, slipping his tunic over his head and tossing it aside. He wears a black mock neck undershirt and dark green pants. He slides over her, picking her up by her waist and tossing her into the center of the bed. They giggle as he slips open her robe, rubbing her hand over her stomach and lying beside her.

Tahno meets her lips with a spew of quick, electrifying kisses, like it’s been much too long since he’s held her close. The silk feels so good to the touch, along with her skin when his fingers slip under and over the hem of her top. Smooth and soft, just like her.

Asami feels him smile between his kisses until his smile is too wide for him to kiss her anymore. She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

His eyes trail down, falling down to her nose, then to her lips. “How far do you want to go tonight?” He mumbles, kissing her jaw.

Asami presses her hand against the back of his neck and pulls her head up to meet his mouth again. Her kisses are soft and plump. Then she breaks the kiss, but she doesn’t pull away, keeping her face right up against his, letting his nose brush her cheek. She keeps her eyes down as she gently whispers, “I want you inside me.”

Tahno pulls back a bit to get a good look at her. She looks up, allowing herself to really take him in. No shy glances or mischievous squints. Just wide-eyed, looking at her lover.

He’s not smirking anymore. That sly grin that seems to be permanently etched on his face, gone. He looks at her with his jaw relaxed, his mouth ajar. His eyes look into hers, like he’s trying to find an answer she won’t give him. As if he’s having a secret conversation with them, a secret glance at her soul like it’s its own person.

Then his eyelids droop closed and he falls into her. His forehead pushes against hers and he kisses her. Their tongues play with each other in between their kisses, like two kids playing tag, catching each other as soon as the other is _it_.

Mako sits back on his heels, holding Asami by her waist to pull her up with him. He pulls back to look at her once more, a soft smile on his face. She grins and bites her bottom lip. He pecks her a couple more times, and his slender, waterbender fingers dance along her chest, slipping through the shoulders of her robe and guiding her out of them.

Asami eagerly wriggles her shoulders out of her robe, letting it fall onto the bed under her. Mako launches onto her, pushing her into the mattress as her arms wrap around him. He rolls over her so they both lie on their sides with their heads by the foot of the bed.

They embrace, Tahno sending kisses all along the side of her face, down her cheeks, into the crook of her neck. She squeezes him as his arm fully wraps around her back, making her feel safe and held.

He pulls her leg over his hip and hugs her thigh up against him. He squeezes her backside and she grinds into him, giggling, which makes a laugh escape his chest as well.

“You’re getting bolder by the minute, huh?” he teases. Tahno pushes his body onto her, his hands groping her breasts and squeezing.

Asami moans. “So are you.”

“Don’t you remember? I’m the bad guy.”

Asami chuckles and kisses him on the nose before pushing Tahno into the mattress and climbing on top of him.

He roughly grabs her hips but Asami reacts fast, grabbing his wrists and diving into the bed, pinning his arms above his head.

Asami smiles and leans over him as she grinds into his pelvis. She can feel him getting hard and it turns her on. With a soft whisper to make him crazy, Asami says “well I’ve got you now, bad guy.”

He smiles, letting his shoulders relax, letting her take full control. Asami kisses his sharp jaw, sucking and licking as she goes down and gets to his neck. She tries to bite him but she yelps as Tahno gains control again and flips her onto her back.

Asami swings her legs over the bed, getting out of his grip as he tugs at her arm to pull her back in.

“Hold on,” she laughs, “let me turn off the lights.”

The only lighting left comes from the candles at her side tables when she comes back. Tahno’s undone the sheets, standing on the other side of the bed. Asami crawls on her knees to get to him. She tugs at his shirt as she pulls him in for another kiss, then she helps him out of it, pulling it over his head and arms and tossing it to the floor.

She explores his toned chest with her hands as they makeout. Tahno reaches between her legs and cups her, then he starts to rub her over her shorts.

Just as quickly as he’d grabbed her, his hand slips into her shorts. Asami gasps over his mouth, her breath hitching as his touches send sparks.

He mumbles into her mouth. “Do you like that?”

Asami moans in response as his fingers meet her with a soft and tender touch. He explores her first, massaging her lips. It’s such a simple touch but it sets her core on fire.

Tahno relishes in her sweet whimpers as his finger slips in between her folds. She’s wet, ready for his cock already, but he won’t give it to her just yet. He slips his finger into her pussy, causing her to throw her head back. He swirls his finger around slowly, feeling her walls, tight and warm.

Tahno pulls his finger out and dips back in, pumping into her. As he picks up the pace, Asami grips his shoulders to keep her balance. She can already feel her legs getting weak.

Tahno watches her. Her eyes are squeezed closed, her face strained as she tries to tame her noises. He leans in and kisses her, curling his finger inside her.

She moans into his mouth, running her hands into his hair and tugging as the pleasure begins to overwhelm her. Tahno slips a second finger in and she almost yelps.

He grins, “you like that, baby?”

The only word she’s able to get out is a weak “mhm.” She gasps as she starts to get close.

“Tahno,” she whimpers. He presses his forehead against her as she grinds into his hand.

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” he whispers into her mouth. “Cum for me.”

She feels a small wave as she comes undone in his hand. Her cheeks flush and she sighs in relief, feeling the glow all over her body. She finally opens her eyes. Tahno smiles at her and kisses her cheek, then her lips.

Her hands glide down his chest to his pants. She undoes his belt and he starts to take off his pants as she sits back and takes off her shorts.

Asami looks at him, assuming he’ll want her to lie on her back. She doesn’t want to. He rests one knee on the bed and stops, looking at her.

“I want to be on top,” Asami announces. He doesn’t say anything. “Is that weird?”

Tahno smirks. “Not at all.”

“Have you done it that way before?”

He shakes his head. “Can’t say I have.”

She looks at him like she’s trying to understand, to which, he chuckles. “I’m down for anything. With you.”

Asami smiles and Tahno leans over, kissing her again. He speaks low, looking down at her lips when he does. “Is this your first time?”

Asami doesn’t know how to answer. She doesn’t know what he’ll think. Although, he doesn’t seem to be a typical misogynist.

Her eyes slowly trail up his face to look into his eyes. “Kind of,” she speaks low as well. “It’s the first time that….matters.”

Another mischievous grin appears on his face. “Then let’s make it matter.”

When Asami straddles him, he helps her pull her silk top off. He tosses it to the ground, groping her breasts like his hands are magnets to them. He kisses them and licks them, going sporadically over her chest as she pulls down his boxers.

He’s completely hard. Asami wraps her hand around him, giving him a few pumps as she guides him to her lips, flinching at the touch against her opening. She moves her hips so his tip dances up and down her folds, then she guides his cock into her.

She goes slow, wanting to fully feel and savor the moment. Her pussy begins to clench already. She tries to get herself to relax, hugging Tahno into her chest and kissing the top of his head as her fingers run through his hair.

He twists her nipples to make her moan, then he sucks on her collarbone. Asami sits into him more as she gets comfortable, then grinds her hips. He groans and she pulls his hair back so he’s forced to look up at her.

Tahno grins and Asami smiles down at him. His hands move to her hips, helping her get into the rhythm.

“Fuck, do you feel good, ‘Sami? You really wanted me inside you, hm?”

“Yeah,” she responds, biting her lips as she continues to grind.

His arms wrap around her back and pull her into his chest. “How bad did you want me inside you?”

Breathlessly, she answers. “So bad.”

Tahno grunts in response and Asami tugs his hair. His chin points up to her and she kisses him, sticking her tongue into his open mouth to lick his teeth and kiss his upper lip.

“Oh yeah, ‘Sami,” he says as her grinds get faster and her moans get louder. “Just like that, babe.”

His groans come deep from his throat as she picks up the pace. She slides down into him so he hits her cervix. They hug one another tight, like they absolutely can’t take the space between them.

And out of nowhere, Mako’s in her mind. Asami continues the motions, filling him deep inside her, getting more rough with each pump. Her moans turn to grunts. Her breath hitches as he hits her deep. She stares at the headboard in front of her as her eyes start to glaze over.

“Come on, ‘Sami, come on, baby.” Tahno starts to suck on her neck as he praises her. “God, you’re beautiful.”

She tries to snap out of it, blinking again and again, but all she sees in the back of her mind, is him.

Asami pulls back and grabs Tahno’s hand, wrapping it around her neck. Tahno pulls her in to kiss her jaw. She squeezes her eyelids shut as tight as she can, trying to feel Tahno fully and focus on him. She focuses on her body, wanting to feel every square inch of her skin that touches him. Her walls squeeze him as she humps. She feels his breath against her neck.

“Fuck,” Asami whimpers, probably the first time she’d used that word.

Tahno grunts, squeezing his hand around her neck before his seed spews into Asami.

**

Asami lies on her back, hugging the white pure-cotton bed sheet to her naked body as she looks up at her ceiling. She rolls over and looks at Tahno, both of them still catching their breath.

He sits up, leaning over the side table with the bed sheet covering him from the waist down. She hears him light a match, although she can’t see what he’s doing. When he rests his back against the headboard, a pillow between to cushion him, she sees a lit, rolled up blunt hanging off the corner of his mouth.

He shakes the match in his hand to put it out. Tahno inhales deeply, taking whatever is in the blunt into his lungs. He exhales, his chest relaxing completely. Her eyes trace the toned lines in his chest as he mumbles words that shock her.

“Fuck,” he sighs. “I wanna marry you.”

Asami gets pulled out of her haze. She looks up at him. He says it so easily, so simply, like it’s just some passing thought. It’s as if he’s not Tahno. She stares at him like she’s waiting for an explanation, for her ears to tell her they heard wrong, but all Tahno does when he looks down at her is put the blunt between his two fingers, let out a sharp breath away from her direction, and offer it up to her.

Asami’s smile is small, she shakes her head. “I’m good.”

Tahno takes another hit, pushing his jaw forward so the smoke goes up. He looks at Asami, a sly grin on his face. There he is.

“You wanna go again?”

Asami’s widened eyes relax and she laughs. Tahno leans over the side table, setting his blunt down, then he lunges at her, wrapping her in his arms and tucking them both under the covers.

**

The next morning, Asami’s butler comes into her room with her morning tea. She thanks him, but as he leaves, he spots Tahno getting ready at her dresser. He stops in his tracks.

Tahno looks at him with a big grin on his face. “Morning.”

The butler barely nods before exiting the room swiftly. Tahno looks at Asami and they both laugh.

“Well he’s not a Wolfbats fan,” Tahno says as he approaches her.

“He’s more of a Fire Ferrets guy,” Asami jokes, although the Fire Ferrets name stings her heart just as it escapes her lips.

She sees a letter on the tea tray. “Hey, can you hand that over to me,” Asami points.

Tahno grabs it just as he gets to her side, leaning over to kiss her goodbye.

“I’ll see you later, alright?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Asami nods, opening the letter. “Have a good day.”

“Have a good day, sweetie,” Tahno sings, teasing her. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“Ha-ha,” Asami rolls her eyes, pushing her tongue into her cheek in an attempt to suppress her smile.

Tahno looks over his shoulder to get one last look at her before exiting the room with a smile on his face.

Asami rips open the envelope and begins to read the letter.

To Miss Sato of Future Industries,

This letter comes to you regarding your inquiry about an investment opportunity. We would be honored to fund your venture to Ba Sing Se in order to recruit fresh graduates from the University. This is an exceptional idea you have come up with, and we agree that the younger generations have a lot to offer our rapidly changing industry.

We look forward to seeing the innovative concepts your engineering recruits will hopefully bring and wish you the best as a friend of Future Industries then, now, and moving forward.

The funded amount is listed below, with a cheque and receipt attached.

Thank you and good luck.

Asami gasps in excitement. She reads the letter over and over, knowing exactly who she wants to break the news to. She jumps out of bed to get dressed and head to Air Temple Island as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I WENT M.I.A. FOR A GOOD MINUTE THERE AHHH. please forgive me :( had a lot of other priorities come up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m hustling to get the next one out as soon as possible. I owe you guys!!! Enjoy my other content while you wait LMAO or just harass me in the comments, whatever works :)


End file.
